Learning to Live
by just jacs
Summary: Genius has turned to madness...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chap1 after the show**

**Hey not really sure where this idea came from but please review give me your thoughts thanks.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing**

Pain convulsed through his every limb. He lay in a pool of his own blood shivering and shaking with pain. His breaths came in short pain filled gasps. He couldn't turn round not that he wanted to. He could sense them standing over him.

The mob stood over the Opera Ghost, the devils child they were about to lay into him again when they heard footsteps, "lets go he'll die soon anyway, if he's not dead already!" one of them whispered sharply. The mob stared at Erik and began to run for the exits.

Erik heard then leave he let out an agonizing sigh of relief and passed out not hearing the footsteps as someone entered his lair.

Meg walked nervously through the lair she had seen the mob run past her not really paying her much attention. A few moments later she was followed by her mother, "we must hurry," she told her daughter urgently.

"Why you don't think he will have….." she asked fear lacing her voice as she thought of how Christine had been dragged to his lair and how Raoul had followed them.

Mme. Giry took a moment before answering she really didn't know what to expect when they got down there, "I don't know Meg."

Meg bit her lip and quickened her pace so it matched her mother's. Soon they were deep in the lair Meg kept close behind her mother. Finally they reached the heart of the lair. Mme Giry's eyes came into contact with the broken mirrors and the rope that lay by the gates. "Oh Erik," she muttered sadly to herself as she scanned the lair for him, then her eyes caught his mask. Her breath caught at the back of her throat, "pick up his mask Meg," she said very quietly as she walked slightly deeper into the chamber.

"Oh my," she whispered fear filling her body as she saw a long figure lying with an unnatural stillness on the ground ahead. She ran up to the figure and bent down next to them. Very gently she pushed them onto their back. Tears filled her eyes, "Erik," she whispered. He was badly beaten but the thing that most concerned her was the blood that seemed to be running from hi eyes.

She tried not to panic, "Meg, go to the lake and fetch me some water and some towels," she called trying to keep her voice from breaking.

Meg ran towards the lake and filled a bucket that sat not far from it with water. She sat the bucket on the ground while she ran to the couch to scoop up the blankets. She quickly approached her mother with them.

Mme Giry began ripping the sheets and dipping them in the water. She wiped away the blood from his wounds. She was glad to see none of them looked too serious, apart from his eyes. She wasn't able to check the extend of the damage until he came to. The trail of blood from them told her it didn't look good.

Mme Giry didn't want to risk moving him in case she hurt him more. She wrapped blackest around him in attempt to keep him warm. She stroked the side of his face softly, "oh Erik please be okay, don't let this defeat you. You're stronger than this." She urged him.

Erik let out a low moan, "Erik it's okay," she whispered.

Erik felt panic race through his mind. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't the pain was excruciating. He could sense someone standing over him. He recognised their voice but he struggled to face it. He knew the mob was gone but he still felt a great sense of unease, something wasn't right.

Mme Giry saw his uneasiness, "Erik it's me Mme Giry. It's okay it's over," she soothed gently.

Erik relaxed slightly and tried again to open his eyes but he couldn't everything was dark. He felt Mme Giry wiping at his eyes. She bit her lip when he finally managed to open his eyes. Shards of glass there and his eyes looked vacantly at her. She gently removed the glass from his eyes and wiped away the blood.

When she was finished it suddenly worried her that Erik had said nothing throughout all of this. "Erik?" she asked trying to keep the worry from her voice.

"I….I….can't see," he whispered the fear clear in his voice.

"It's okay Erik. Everything will be fine," she tried to sooth hoping it was true


	2. Eternal

**Chap2 Eternal**

**Disclaimer**

**If I owned it I'd be rich which I'm not so I guess that means I don't own it.**

**Please review**

He was blind? It still hadn't quite sunk in yet. Opening his eyes but still seeing nothing but darkness scared him more than he cared to admit. It had been a month since that night in the opera house. Each day that passed he hoped his vision might return. It wasn't until very recently he had forced himself to accept the fact that he was blind and was never going to see again.

He felt completely lost without his sight. Everything he was the very vague identity he had clung to for years depended upon him being able to see. He was the angel of music. How could he carry that reputation if he could never read a piece of music or see the keys of a piano again?

Mme Giry had moved Erik to small house not far from the Opera house once she felt he was strong enough. It was the most difficult journey she had ever made in her life. The short journey was terrifying for Erik. He hated walking and not knowing where he was he felt so vulnerable and open to attack. Even Mme Giry whispering the directions softly into his ear did very little to quench his fear.

When Erik heard Mme Giry step out the room he felt his way towards the piano. He knew there was a piano in the room as he had heard Mme Giry play it for hours at a time when she thought he was sleeping. She was a wonderful player the notes just flowed freely like liquid. He felt a little calmer and not so alone in his darkness when he heard her play.

Erik sat by the piano and placed his hands on the keys. He ran his hands to the starts of the keys in order to count his way up to middle C. He began to play soon the gentle melody of music of the night filled the room.

"_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne . . .to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music . . .music . . ." _he began to sing softly as he played the notes blindly. He could feel himself relaxing as the song progressed,

" _Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . . Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . . Silently the senses abandon their defences . . .Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour . . .Grasp it, sense it -tremulous and tender . . ." _

Mme Giry stood silently at the door listening to him sing. He was a true musician if he could play and sing with such skill blind. She loved the sound of his voice she found his words drawing her into a trance.

The words had an extra strength to Erik because now there were even closer to the reality of his life.

"_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you . . . Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -the darkness of the music of the night . . ."_

Suddenly he hit a wrong key. Mme Giry tensed silently hoping he could pull it back. Erik tried to get past it and keep playing but he had lost his place and couldn't get it back. He didn't feel anger just sadness, an overwhelming sadness and fear.

He sat almost paralysed at the piano. His breathing became shaky. He felt so alone, so lost. The darkness was eternal there was no escape. Even when he found a temporary release the crushing blackness always forced its self to the front of his mind again. It felt like a cruel irony he hated his face wishing he never had to see it again. That had been his plan when he smashed all the mirrors; he never left his lair so if he broke the mirrors never again would he be forced to look at the reason why he was trapped in his lair. He had thought his haunted face centred his entire world so in a way it made sense in that to longer see his face would mean he could no longer see the world.

Mme Giry walked towards Erik making her footsteps audible so she didn't frighten Erik when she approached him. She put her arms around him trying to show him that everything would be okay. Erik tensed at first but then relaxed in her arms. Mme Giry kept her arms around him as if protecting him from all the horrors that threatened to torment his mind.

"Thank you," he murmured. It wasn't a saying he used a lot but he owed her so much.

"Don't thank me," she whispered. Before she really knew what she was doing her lips met Erik's. Erik returned the kiss pouring all his feelings that he couldn't voice into it giving the kiss a level of intensity that couldn't be explained.

Finally their lips separated. Mme Giry couldn't believe what she had just done and that Erik hadn't pulled away. The kiss meant something to her, at the moment she wasn't sure exactly what it was.


	3. table chat

**Chap table chat**

**Please review I really like to know what you think thanks!**

**Disclaimer**

**Was it in the film? If yes then it isn't mine.**

Meg wasn't sure what to make of any of this. The entire situation confused her. She had always been fascinated with the idea of The Opera Ghost, The Phantom of the Opera. He had never scared her the way he scared many of the others within the Opera house. She used to look forward to his visits. Living in an Opera House wasn't quite as exciting and glamorous as it may have appeared.

There was the glitz and glam in the few weeks leading up to a production. Most of the time however it could be a very dull place to live. Most of the days were structured practices of dances or long periods of floating around not really having any real focus. Meg did enjoy living in the Opera House she just like all young girls craved some excitement, something unexpected.

The Opera Ghost gave her that excitement she needed. She always got an unexpected flutter in her stomach when he appeared. She never knew what these feeling meant. There was something about his persona and the effect he had on others that drew her to him. She didn't think it was a physical attraction she felt for him it was his power that fascinated her.

Meg always had the feeling that her mother knew more about the Phantom than she let on. She noticed her mother seemed always have an almost sad smile when he came. There was a tone she adopted when she spoke of him. She never knew what it was. She was very strict about the gossip that was spread about the Opera house concerning the Phantom. She always gave off an aura of knowing more than everyone else, it was like she had a special bond with him.

Her mother's words to Joseph Bouquet heightened not only her curiosity about the Phantom himself but her mother's relationship with him,

"_Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise. Joseph Bouquet hold your tongue. Keep your hand at the level of your eyes."_

She always longed to be near him just to find out more about him. She liked him even more because of his attitude towards La Carlotta. She loved the things he did to her and seeing the reaction people had to them.

Now that he was in the same home as her there was something she didn't feel comfortable with, she just wished she knew what it was. She didn't like to be near him or to be left alone with him. She didn't want to tell her mother any of this incase she upset her or made her angry.

Meg was sitting in the kitchen drinking tea when her mother came in and shut the door behind her. "we need to talk," she said firmly yet somehow gently.

Meg felt her stomach knotting she knew what this was going to be about. She wished she could refuse, she really didn't want to talk to her but she knew better than to argue with her mother so she looked up and nodded nervously.

"There's nothing to be scared of Meg I'm not angry with you I just want to talk to you that's all," Mme Giry said softly taking a seat across from her daughter. There was a silence for a few moments before Mme Giry spoke again. "What's going on Meg?" she asked.

Meg avoided her mother's eye not really sure how to answer the question. "I don't know…..I always admired the Phan…."

"Erik," Mme Giry corrected gently.

"Sorry?" Meg asked confused.

"His name's Erik," she explained.

Meg nodded slightly. "Sorry. I always admired Erik there was something about I don't know his presence and the way he affected people by…just being there amazed me. I always wanted to be nearer him, a chance to speak to him and now that I have that chance I don't really know how to handle it. I just feel he has such a strong aura surrounding him that I feel uncomfortable," Meg said quietly.

Mme Giry nodded trying to understand what her daughter was saying. "Meg there is nothing to be frightened of. I understand he may seem intimidating but I promise you so long as you respect him and do not treat him like an out cast he will respond to you and you will see him for the truly wonderful person that he really is. A person that no-one sees because they refuse to look beyond the mask to see what is really there," she said sadly.

Meg watched her mother carefully, "I'll try mother I'm sorry," Meg said suddenly feeling guilty she really wanted to get to know Erik better she was determined to give herself another chance.

Mme Giry choked back a sob when she thought of Erik and how harshly people had treated this, no one especially Erik deserved to be robbed of his sight the way Erik had. Mme Giry never cried but she had a horrible feeling she was the only person who had ever cried any tears over him.

Meg wrapped her arms around her mother, "You know Erik a lot better than you're letting on don't you?" she whispered softly.

Mme Giry took a while before answering, "Yes….I have known Erik for a number of years. I knew him as Erik not as the Phantom or any other mask he felt forced to hide behind," she said softly. Mme Giry then went on to tell Meg about how she met Erik her voice cracked several times as she thought of how cruel and unfair it was.

Meg listened in horror, "that's barbaric poor Erik," she said softly.

Mme Giry nodded. "He's strong he got through it. I just hope he's strong enough to get through this," she said.


	4. Darkness

**Chapter4 Darkness**

**Thank you so much for your reviews they have encouraged my updates to be as quick as they are. Can I use this as an excuse to plug my other POTO oneshots? Can you please check them out and leave a review thanks. Just by the way I'm watching POTO while writing this, this could be a good or a bad thing…**

**Disclaimer**

**Still don't own it!**

Erik sat on the couch his eyes staring vacantly ahead. He still wore his mask at all times in spite of Mme Giry assuring him he was perfectly safe here and that his face was not a problem to any person here.

One day when Mme Giry saw Erik gingerly remove his mask when he thought he was completely alone. He touched the marred side of his face nervously. The looked of hatred and disgust that spilled over his face pulled at Mme Giry's heart. She blinked back tears she couldn't stand the thought of him hating himself so much. She wished he along with everyone else could learn to look beyond the scarring and find the man beneath.

He paused when he heard slight movements from outside the door. He turned to look for getting that he couldn't see so there was no point in looking. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach he tried to push it aside as he quickly put his mask back in place.

Mme Giry waited until he had his mask firmly back in place before walking into the room. She sat next to him putting her arm around him she felt him tense immediately under her touch. "Erik?" she said softly.

Erik stayed tense and didn't speak. "Erik, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"I'm a monster…..a creature that should be kept away from everyone and everything. I may not be able to see the true horror of my face that reflects the horror of my personality, but others can," he said quietly turning his face from her.

Mme Giry felt her chest tighten she couldn't bear to hear him speak like that about himself. She touched his face lighting turning his head so he faced her. "Don't turn your face away from me," she whispered.

Slowly Erik turned to face her. She touched the mask lightly with her fingers. Erik breathed in slightly but didn't draw back. "it's okay," she soothed as she gently pulled the mask away. She moved closer to his tainted skin and kissed it softly.

"What does it feel like?" he whispered so quietly she could have pretended not to have heard if she wished.

"You, it feels like you," she answered instantly.

She cupped his face in her arms trying not to cry as his eyes stared vacantly at her. Those eyes that were once so full of life and passion now looked so empty, so hollow. "I wish I could see you," he said softly.

"Oh Erik, I wish you could see. I want you to see everything I wish I could take this from you," she whispered touching his eye lids gently with her fingers.

"I don't see because I didn't want to see," he said.

"What do you mean?" Mme Giry asked carefully.

"The mirrors…….I smashed the mirrors. I didn't want to see….the reason why I was there in the first place…the reason she left me for him. When I smashed them the glass it….." he trailed off.

Mme Giry held him tighter as it all became clearer to her. She bit back a gasp as she thought of how that mob would have attacked him when he was blind. She could only imagine how terrifying and imposing that must have been for him.

A tear ran down her face when she realised never again would their eyes meet in a mutual understanding again. A look from Erik filled her with a feeling she couldn't explain. Erik put his hand on her face and felt her salty tears on his hand. He brushed her tears away gently.

He kissed her gently as her salty tears tasted his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her keeping her close feeling the warmth of her body against his. He felt something powerful between them, something so right, something he never felt with Christine. Unlike Christine he felt Mme Giry give herself entirely to him as he was with her.

Mme Giry kissed Erik passionately yet tenderly She loved the feel of him against her. She didn't want to pull away from his kiss or his touch. She didn't even hear Meg approached the door.

Meg stared at Erik and her mother in horror she gasped and ran from the house.

Mme Giry heard the front door slam she pulled away from Erik and ran after her daughter.


	5. confessions

**Chapter5 Confessions**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own it**

Mme Giry quickly caught up with her daughter. Meg was sitting at the bottom of their garden tears streaming down her pale face. Mme Giry watched her for a moment before approaching her. She sat on the grass next to her. Meg tensed and shifted away from her mother her blonde hair covering her face. "Meg speak to me," Mme Giry said in a gentle yet firm voice.

Meg said nothing but continued to sob uncontrollably. Mme Giry put an arm around her daughter. Meg tensed but didn't pull away. "Meg talk to me, I want to know what you are feeling," she said quietly.

"You and…and him.." she whispered through her tears.

Mme Giry sighed, "I never meant for you to find out like that. I didn't realize how strong my feelings for Erik were. Maybe it would be a good idea if you came inside with me and spoke to Erik," Mme Giry said.

Meg shook her head. "No…no…you don't understand," she wept.

"Then help me Meg, help me to understand. I know the idea of Erik and I is a lot to take in but if you give him a chance I'm sure you will come to understand and maybe even love him. Erik is a loving man to those he learns to trust once he lets you in you have a loyal friend to the end," Mme Giry said a little wistfully.

"You really love him don't you?" Meg asked softly lifting her head to her shining eyes met her mother's.

"Yes, yes I do," Mme Giry answered brushing her daughter's hair back from her face. She hadn't realised just how much she loved him his voice and touch did something to her, they made her feel emotions she didn't know were possible to feel. Even when he had loved Christine there had always been a small part of her that wished it was her.

_Love me - that's all I ask of you . . .Anywhere you go let me go too . . .Love me -that's all I ask of you . ._

Then that night she betrayed him, exposed him to the entire theatre. Her heart broke him half for him at the thought of it. She could hear a voice niggling at the back of her mind, _didn't you betray him too? You showed Raoul how to reach his lair._

"_IT wasn't like that I thought he'd fall through the trap door. I never wanted him to go down there." _She told herself. She was still angry and confused at Christine for going with Raoul instead of Erik, yet part of her was a little pleased.

"I know….I know what happened that night." Meg said quietly.

Mme Giry froze, "What night? What do you mean Meg?" she asked forcing herself to keep her voice calm.

Meg noticed the forced calmness in her mother's voice, "the night….Erik….took Christine into his lair. I know that he said he would kill Raoul if Christine didn't stay with him," she answered.

Mme Giry let out a breath of relief at least that was all it was. "I know it's hard to understand. He didn't really know what he was doing…well he did…it was a trap and he fell for it, he acted on instinct." Mme Giry said desperate to defend Erik.

"_Clearly Mme Giry brilliance has turned to madness."_

Mme Giry knew Erik wasn't mad. He was the cleverest man she had ever met.

"You do not need to defend his actions mother. I don't understand why he did what he did. I trust your judgement, if you say he is a good person then I wont argue. There is also something telling me he is a good person," she added.

Mme Giry smiled it meant a lot to hear her daughter say that, she knew Meg would see Erik for what he really was but she was confused. "Then why are you so upset my child? If you say Erik is a good person that you knew I love why are you so upset?" she asked with no anger in her voice.

Meg sighed trying to think of how to tell her mother this. She wished she didn't need to tell her but she knew she had to, there was no way she could keep this from her. "I…need to tell you something," she whispered.

"What is it?" Mme Giry asked she was beginning to worry, what could her daughter have to tell her that could cause her so much worry and upset?

Meg took a deep breath and mad herself say it, "I've spoken to Christine, she wants to see Erik. I had to tell her where he was, she was so worried about him. I told her she was safe with us. I didn't know she would want to see him," Meg sobbed.

Mme Giry said nothing for a long time. "What does she want?" she finally asked.

"I don't know," Meg sobbed.

Mme Giry sighed and hugged her daughter trying not to worry. Surely if Christine wanted Erik he wouldn't go with her would he?


	6. Christine

**Chap6 Christine**

**Second update for today, your reviews gave me inspiration to update straight away so enjoy. Can I ask if you are reading this that you please, please review, anything even a word just to let me know you're reading thanks.**

**Disclaimer**

**Aint mine**

Mme Giry stared at Christine as she stood on her door step. "Is Erik here Mme Giry I must see him," she said tearfully. Mme Giry stood at the door staring at her for a moment. Part of her wanted to slam the door in her face telling her never to darken her doorway again after the hurt she'd caused Erik.

She sighed heavily, "he is in here," she said opening her door for her. As much as she hated to admit it she knew it was up to Erik to make up his own mind about Christine.. She would have to accept his wishes, no matter what they were. She wanted Erik to be happy, even if that meant he stayed with Christine.

Meg saw Christine come inside. She stayed upstairs knowing this a moment between the three of then she didn't want to intrude.

Mme Giry stopped outside the living room, "wait here," she said quietly trying to keep the edge off her voice. Christine nodded trying to ignore the nerves in her stomach as she waited outside the living room.

Finally Mme Giry reappeared, "you may come in," she said leading her into the room. "I'll you two alone. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," she said more to Erik than Christine.

When she left Christine spoke, "Erik….I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Erik tensed when he heard her voice.

"_Angel my soul was weak forgive me. Enter at last master." _She sang softly when he didn't answer or look at her. "Erik please speak to me or at least look at me," she begged tearfully.

"Too later for tears and useless pity," he said bitterly

Christine shuddered when she heard him say those same words again. "Erik I was wrong…I should never have went with Raoul it's with you my heart truly lies," she whispered wishing he would look at her.

Erik turned to face her, his eyes looking vacantly at her, "You left Christine. You betrayed me!" he spat "looking straight at her.

Christine bit her lip as her eyes met his vacant gaze. His eyes that had once being filled with such passion and life were now empty and cold, a reflection of the many years he had spent alone, an outcast, shunned by everyone, including her.

"Erik…I…I love you" she whispered tearfully.

Erik "stared" at her. He had longed to hear her say that to him for years, yet now that she'd said it he didn't feel anything for her. She had hurt him too much.

_I gave you my music . . . made your song take wing . . . and now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me . . ._

"Go leave now, leave me alone!" he snapped.

Christine stared at him not knowing what to do. She didn't want to leave him blind and alone. Then it hit her he wasn't alone, he was with Mme Giry. She felt tears fill her chocolate eyes she should never have left him, "please Erik," she begged.

"No Christine you make your feelings clear, you had your chance but you denied me, go now and don't ever return," he said coldly.

Christine bit her lip she knew she deserved his reaction but part of her had expected him to return to her and be her angel of music again. She stood to leave, to return to Raoul. He doted on her but she wanted her angel of music, she wanted Erik. Suddenly she got angry if it wasn't for Mme Giry she knew Erik would return to her, she was the only thing that stood between them.

A plan was slowly beginning to hatch in her mind. Mme Giry would not take her angel of music from her. She walked towards the door. She stopped at the kitchen on the way out. "I hope you and Erik will be very happy together, you deserve it, both of you," she said smiling sweetly.

Mme Giry took a moment to recover from the shock. "That you my dear," she said.

Mme Giry walked Christine to the door feeling guilty for the things she had thought of her before. Christine was a good person. It was nice of her to come see Erik, make sure he was okay. Maybe seeing Erik one last time was what she needed before living her life without the Angel of music.

Christine walked down the street formulating her plan. "and he'll always be there singing songs in my head," she sand to herself as a smile flickered across her features.


	7. Formulating

**Chapter7 Formulating**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own it.**

**Once again, please, please review**

Christine returned home once again to an empty house. She guessed Raoul was at yet another meeting he seemed to be attending a lot of them lately. It felt like he was spending more time away from her than he did with her. Christine had imagined a magical world when she left with Raoul. It was true he lavished her with more material goods than she could ever wish for. The times she did spend with him were wonderful but they always felt so rushed, as they tried to cry two weeks worth of love and devotion into two days.

It was only when she was lying alone in her and Raoul's bed waiting for him to come home that she realised what a mistake she had made. Erik had offered her everything. He had risked everything for her, he had given her everything he had along with his love.

Now she'd lost her chance. He was with Mme Giry. Did that mean he had never loved her, or were his feelings for her simply not as deep as she had thought? Surely he still felt something for her. She wasn't about to let that women stand in her way. She was his angel of music what could she mean to him that could be stronger than that?

"_The woman who saved his life," _a voice at the back of her mind reminder her. _"I hid him from the world and its cruelties." _

She knew it would take something big to drive him away from her. She had always known there was something between them. There was a look in his eyes that only appeared when he saw her, her suspicions were confirmed when Raoul had told her of how she had rescued him from the travelling fair. There was a deep connection between then that she could not deny no matter how hard she tried.

She lit the fire and sat by it thinking hard. She had denied him and now he was denying her. She could feel hot tears stinging her eyes. She needed something big something he could never forgive her for, something that would drive him from her to him. Part of her felt slightly guilty at doing this to the woman who had taken her in when she had no where else to go. Her want for Erik and her jealously soon overrode those feelings. She became determined to win Erik back no matter what it took.

She had spent her time in the Opera House in the lime light, she was used to being the centre of attention and always getting what she wanted. Christine didn't too kindly to being forced out of the lime light and live a normal life.

_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night . . . and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me . . ._

Was that really what she wanted? Maybe she secretly longed the Phantom's attention. She didn't like it when he stopped coming to visit her even for a few days but then cut him out when Raoul was there. She wanted both and thought she could get both.

"_Past all thought of right and wrong."_

A smile formed on her lips as a plan formulated in her mind. She was fully aware of the hurt it would cause but she didn't care. She remembered something she had found out years ago, something that could destroy Mme Giry and her relationship with Erik.

She smiled more when she thought of how Erik would soon be back with her.

"Glad to see you looking so happy my dear," Raoul said wrapping his arms around Christine.

Christine jumped she had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard him come in. "Raoul I didn't hear you come in," she said turning to face him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said kissing her mass of curls.

Christine said nothing his touch had no effect on her. Her feelings for Raoul were based on a childhood fantasy and illusion. The reality was bland and dull. "Just a surprise to see you home that's all," she said coolly.

Raoul sighed. "I know I'm sorry Little Lottie, I hate leaving you like this hopefully it won't go on too much longer," he said.

Christine nodded. Raoul kissed her again and went upstairs to change leaving Christine alone again. "no this wont go on much longer," she muttered to herself.


	8. Broken

**Chap8 Broken**

**Once again please review**

**Disclaimer**

**Not a thing do I own.**

Erik sat in a slight daze he had broken free of the spell Christine has put him under. He always thought he was the one manipulating his feelings but he now saw it was her, she played and toyed with his emotions.

He felt confused he felt like he had nothing to cling to. He didn't even know what he felt any more. Everything he was and everything he had had been destroyed, destroyed by his own hand and self loathing. His burning self loathing had expanded burning his surroundings burning what few good memories he had with it.

All but one, Antoinette. She was the only thing he had now. She was the only thing he could be certain of. Erik had always thought he lived his life independently without needing or wanting the help of others. It was only now it became clear that he had always depended on someone to keep him alive. It was Antoinette who gave him the chance to live.

It was both Christine and Antoinette who kept him alive, made sure he was never forgotten. They never allowed him to become trapped and lost in his dark prison beneath the Opera House.

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear."_

"_It's me they hear."_

"_Your spirit and my voice, in one combined."_

It had been Antoinette who ensured his notes were delivered, she was his true connection to the world. Christine was a masked illusion, a fantasy of a life that could never be.

Mme Giry slowly opened the door. "Erik it's me," she said making her voice just loud enough so she could hear him.

"You do not need to announce yourself every time you walk into a room," he said coolly.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to startle you by just walking in," she said quietly.

"I never needed sight to know when you walked into a room. I can always sense you," he said softly.

She smiled at his words but she couldn't stop worrying at the effect Christine's return must have had on him. "Are you okay…after…." She trailed off she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"After Christine," he finished for her. "I'm…okay…I think. I know that I do not love her." He said quietly.

She could not explain how happy those words make her feel. If he could say that after she came her begging him to take her back then she knew there was a chance he could be serious about her, that he could love her as much as she loved him.

"_I'm blind…I can't see. I can never return to the Opera house now…there is no way I can survive…How long will it be before she leaves, how long before she grew tired of me like she did before? What would happen then?" _ The fear he was experiencing also scared him. He hated showing weakness even to himself.

Mme Giry watched him she hated to think of what was going through his mind. "Do you know that I love you?" she whispered.

He nodded slowly, "I'm just scared that it won't last," he quietly admitted.

It was then she realised that his blindness was close to snapping Erik. She moved closer to him putting her arms around him. She vowed she would help him through this she would help him see how she loved him and how much he meant to her.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone."_

"I know things are hard just now. You are coping wonderfully. Don't ever doubt that for a second. Also remember that I am here to help any way I can, don't ever be afraid or ashamed to ask for my help," she said softly.

Erik nodded as he bent his head forward slightly. Mme Giry cupped his face in her hand so he "looked" at her. "Don't ever turn your face away from me," she whispered.

Erik longed to see her, too look into her eyes, to look at her face, her body. "I love you," he said kissing her. As he kissed her she made a silent promise to Erik that she would never leave him again. She had treated him badly, betrayed him. She had kept secrets from him it had pained her to do so but she knew she had to, to protect him.


	9. fragmented

**Chapter9 fragmented**

**Just to let you know all my chapters after this will be beta read by ****Lady-Miranda-Van-Tassel**** (thank you so much) can I also ask that you keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer**

**Nothing but the plot is mine**

Christine lay in bed piecing together the final parts of her plan. Raoul had left early that morning to attend another meeting making Christine all the more determined to go through with her plan. She ran through the details once again until she was satisfied she had remembered everything including the small details that would allow her plan to work fully.

She found she had problems sleeping after she had left Erik she missed him singing to her, the songs no body ever heard.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came that voice which calls to me and speaks my name."_

Christine gave up trying to sleep. She got up and dressed. When she was dressed she looked at herself in the mirror. Then she remembered there was no point in trying to make herself look her best for Erik given that he wouldn't be able to see her. A bolt of jealously ran through her what she thought of Mme Giry comforting him and being with him. The only thing that stopped her going insane with jealousy was the fact that she knew it would soon be her that would be with Erik, holding him in his dark

She looked around the house for what she planned to be the last time. "I'm sorry Raoul but my father promised me an Angel of music and won't let anything stand between my father's promises," she whispered.

She shut the door behind her and got into a carriage that would take her to Mme Giry's home and more importantly to Erik.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm glad everything worked out for you mother," Meg smiled relief clear in her voice and face.

Mme Giry smiled at her daughter's evident relief. "Meg my darling you should not have worried. Christine simply wanted to say her goodbyes. She possibly needed to know that he was safe before she could start her new life with Raoul," she said still feeling slightly guilty that she herself had been to ready to judge Christine's actions.

"Where is Erik?" Meg asked. She had learnt to become slightly more relaxed around Erik but she still preferred not to be alone with him if she could help it.

"He's sleeping in the bedroom," Mme Giry said with the same smile creeping across her face every time someone said his name. Mme Giry hoped that they had endured enough pain and that they may now finally be able to move on with their lives. She hoped that maybe now they could put all of their past guilt, mistakes and hurt behind them and start again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christine knocked the door and waited for someone to answer. "Christine?" Meg said the surprise clear in her voice. Before Christine had the chance to answer she was pulled into a hug by Meg.

"What are you doing here?" Meg asked still hugging her friend.

"I…came here to see Madame Giry I need to talk to her abut something. Is she here?" Christine asked gently breaking free of the embrace.

"Oh….she's in the living room," Meg answered leading Christine towards it. She tried to push out the slight hurt she felt at the fact it was her mother Christine was here to see and not her.

"Who was at the door dear?" Mme Giry asked stopping in her tracks when she saw Christine standing at the door. "Christine, what can we do for you?" she asked smiling warmly at her.

"I just thought we could have a little chat," Christine said her eyes meeting Mme Giry's.

There was something in her eyes that Mme Giry didn't like. She couldn't explain what it was but there was a look in her eyes that she didn't trust. "Of course, Meg would you leave us be for a bit please."

Meg had also seen the look in Christine's eyes. She knew there was something going on. Meg knew something had changed with Christine and she wasn't sure that it was a change she liked.

When Meg was gone Mme Giry turned her attention to Christine. "What is it that you want to talk about?" she asked forcing herself to keep her tone friendly.

"I wanted to ask you a question," Christine said still smiling sweetly.

"Go on then," Mme Giry said wondering where she was going with this.

"I was wondering if you knew how Benjamin is, I'm guessing it's been a while since you've heard from him," she said her smile widening.

Mme Giry stared at her how on earth could Christine know about him? She had not made contact with him in ten years.


	10. Benjamin

**Chapter10 Benjamin**

**Thanks again for your kind reviews please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own it.**

Mme Giry stared at the young woman before her. For the first time in her life she was speechless, she honestly didn't know what to say to her. How could she know? How was this possible? She had always been so careful to ensure no one ever found out, ever. She had carried the secret with her for thirteen years. This way the only person it had the power to hurt was herself. She knew if it was ever released it would have the power to hurt so many people and destroy everything she had ever held dear, especially her relationship with Erik.

It took Erik a long time to learn to trust people. She had finally managed to earn his trust she knew if he found out his trust for her would be destroyed instantly. She also knew it would hurt him more than she could bear to think about. She couldn't stand being the one to hurt him in such a way. Although she had to admit there was also an element of selfishness involved. She didn't want Erik to hate her or lose his trust in her. She wanted to stay with him and have him love her as she loved him.

That was why she did what she did, through love. Al least that's what she told herself. She convinced herself that it was what was best for everyone. She had finally come to peace with her decision and now it was being brought up again by none other than the person who had become extremely close to breaking Erik and here she was ready to do it again.

"How do you know about Benjamin?" she finally managed to ask.

Christine smiled. It was an evil and conniving smile. It was a smile which took Mme Giry great restraint not to smack her across the face and remove the vicious smile from it. "You really ought to be more careful Madame. You really shouldn't leave personal items, such as a letter perhaps laying around where anyone care read them," she said hardly disguising the triumph from her voice.

Then it clicked. Christine had found one of the letters she had written to Benjamin. Although she had not seen Benjamin in many years she wrote him long letters about once a month to let him know she hadn't forgotten about him. She couldn't believe that Christine had seen one of these letters. She was trying to think which of the letters she had seen and how much information she had been able to gain from reading it.

As if reading her thoughts Christine spoke again. "It was quite a detailed letter. I read it quite a few times and I copied the note down because it fascinated me so much. Would you like me to tell you what the letter said?" she asked with an "innocent" smiled.

Mme Giry felt her stomach knotting tightly. She dreaded to think of what the letter she had read contained. Part of her didn't want to know but she knew she had to know exactly how much Christine knew. "I would like to hear it yes," she said knowing panic was leaking out into her works in spite of her best efforts to mask it.

Christine let the smile grew wider as she heard the panic in her words. She knew Mme Giry was not the type of person to let her emotions show willingly, especially not those of fear and worry, signs of weakness. "As you wish," she said as she prepared to quote the letter word for word.

_Dearest Benjamin,_

_I realise it has been sometime since my last letter for that I most offer you my upmost apologies. There are no excuses I should have made the time to write to you. Your last letter caused me some concern. Do not allow anyone make you feel like you are not equal. You are as good as if not better than all of them. I know it is not an easy thing to live with but you must not allow it to govern your life. You must learn to rise above it so everyone will be able to see past it and see you for the great and wonderful person I know that you are._

_One again I am sorry for leaving you. You must understand that I had no choice. I want what is best for you and take it from me growing up with me would not be the best for you given the circumstances. You know that I think of you everyday and that I love you very much. _

_Write to me soon and remember do not allow your face deformity to hide the truly wonderful person that you are. _

_Lots of love your mother Annie Giry_

_Xxx_

Mme Giry's face paled. She also felt her eyes sting when she thought of her son who would be thirteen by now. She had wanted what was best for him and she knew that bringing him up in the opera house would not be fair on him.

"Erik doesn't know does he?" Christine asked although she already knew the answer.

Mme Giry shook her head not liking the way this conversation was going.

"Would hurt him a lot if he found out, wouldn't it?" she went on in fake concern that could almost be classed as mocking.

"Christine I…" Mme Giry said almost pleadingly.

"Oh don't worry Mme Giry your secret is safe with me so long as you do one little thing for me," Christine said.

"What might that something be?" Mme Giry asked praying it wasn't what she thought.

"You leave Erik." She stated.

"I…can't do that Christine," Mme Giry said helplessly.

Christine shrugged. "Than I tell Erik," she said.


	11. painful memories

How was she supposed to make a decision like that? She didn't want to leave Erik she loved him so much. She had always loved him. Now that she finally had a chance to be with him she didn't know if she could bring herself to tell him it was over. She wasn't sure she could watch Christine comfort him and then have to watch as he fell in love with her again.

She hadn't told Erik because their relationship had just started to get back on track after she had returned to the Opera house after her marriage to Pierre Giry.

It had taken Erik a long time to forgive her. He felt betrayed by her. She had promised never to leave him alone again. She promised he would never be alone in the dark again, that she would always be by his side. She broke that promise, she had left him.

When she had returned she thought he would never speak to her again. He barely said two words to her until months after her return. The night he finally spoke to her was when she was appointed as the head ballet teacher in the Opera House. He had taken her back down to his lair where they chatted awkwardly. Neither of them planned what happened next, it just happened.

He held a spell over her. A spell which took control when ever she was in his presence. She felt drawn to him. She lost control of herself at times with him. All her thoughts were blocked by happiness of his talking to her at last. She didn't usually loose control of herself it just wasn't in her make up. She was usually a very in control and together person.

Erik was her only exception to her rule. She found herself sleeping with him. He hadn't taken advantage of her. She had wanted it just as much as him. She found herself staying in his arms for hours afterwards. She felt happy and content in his arms.

She didn't even know she was pregnant until she went into labour one night in her studio.

_Annie dismissed her class of ballet rats early. She wasn't feeling that great. She had been bothered with strange stomach pains oven the last few days. She found they they were getting worse today. She was starting to get pains in her lower back and the tops of her legs. She wondered if she had many injured herself through her dancing. She got slowly to her feet and gasped as pain shot through her stomach. She doubled over grasping her stomach. She sat gasped as she felt something run down her legs and onto the floor. She looked at the ground and saw the pool of water. It wasn't possible, she couldn't be having a baby. Panic flooded through her mixing with the pain. She slumped to the floor and took her tights and dress off so she was just in her underwear. She breathed through another contraction as tears welled in her eyes. Some time later of this pain becoming frequently stronger she felt an urge to push. She grit her teeth and pushed hard. Finally she felt the baby slip out of her. She was breathing heavily as she used a pair of scissors that had been sitting on the table to make any final adjustments to the girls costumes for the upcoming Opera. _

_She held her baby in her arms gently wiping the blood from it with her dress. She bit her lip when she noticed a scarring on the left hand side of his face. The scarring was an almost an exact replica of Erik's. It was then it occurred to her that she had just given birth to Erik's child. _

_She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell Erik he would want nothing to do with her. He would assume she had planned the pregnancy as a way of lulling him back into her grasp. She couldn't raise the child here. The scarring would brand him immediately as the Opera Ghost's sprog. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Erik found out. She didn't want her child to undergo the horrific torture and teasing that he would endure if he was to stay here. She stood slowly, her body still weak from haven just given birth. She carefully covered her baby in a costume that lay draped over a chair. She covered herself in the clock she arrived in and silently slipped out from the studio. She kept to the shadows are she exited the Opera House ensuring no one could see her. She stopped a horse and carriage and gave him directions to her friend's house. The entire carriage ride there she held and rocked her baby as silent tears ran down her face. She traced his all too familiar scarring. "I love you darling but you can not stay with me. It would not be safe for you. You will understand one day," she whispered._

_Finally the carriage stopped she slipped out and knocked on her friend's door. Margret opened the door and gasped in surprise. "Annie what in the..." she stopped when she saw the child she was cradling in her arms. _

"_take him. Please Margret look after him as if he was your own," she wept as she handed her son over. With one last look she ran back to the carriage to return once more to the Opera House as if nothing had happened. She was to return as if she had never given birth to Erik, the Phantom of the Opera's child._

That day was the hardest day of her life. She had to force herself not to run back to Marget's house and take her baby back. She longed to hold him in her arms and give him all the love care and attention she gave Meg.

Christine stared at her smiling slightly, "N one suspected a thing did they, no one knew not even Meg. I wonder how she will react to discovering she has a brother. Although it also puts into question who Meg's true father is, doesn't it Annie?" Christine said smirking as Mme Giry's face paled further.

Mme Giry's heart stopped when she heard the door open. Erik had learnt the lay out of the house and was standing at the door. Mme Giry felt panic flood her. How long had he been standing there? How much did he know?

Christine stood smiling all the more when she saw Erik standing at the door and the look of sheer panic on Mme Giry's face.


	12. Final Countdown

**Chapter11 final count down**

**Thanks for your reviews please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing.**

"Erik..." she said trying to keep the fear and nerves from her voice. Had he heard? God how she hoped he hadn't heard. He didn't deserve it find out like this. He deserved much better than that. She also knew he deserved so much more than the way she had treated him.

She had a horrible feeling that he knew. Erik always seemed to know what was going on around him. That was why him walking into the trap on the night of Don Juan. She had never thought they could have fooled him. She wanted to call out to him that night, to warn him. She knew she couldn't. She knew it would have guaranteed his capture straight away. Mme Giry knew that night was enough to teach Erik to always be on his guard and be aware of his surroundings at all times, especially now that he had lost his sight his other senses had become heightened. He almost seemed to know more about what was going on around him than most sighted people did.

"_Who scorn his word, beware to those... The angel sees the angel knows."_

Erik followed her voice and walked towards her. His face was emotionless which made Mme Giry even more nervous.

"Who else is in the room?" he asked coldly He hated having to ask and showing his weakness. At least if he asked then he knew his situation and so felt more in control. "It's Christine," Mme Giry answered quietly.

Erik's face turned stone. "What is she doing here? I thought I told her to leave and never return. Would you kindly tell me why she is here yet again,"Erik said in a cool tone. He didn't want to be near her, not after all that had happened. He didn't like knowing she was still coming even after he had told her not to.

Mme Giry looked nervously at Christine. She hoped she wouldn't say anything. If she could only have a little time then she could think of a way to tell him. She knew and Christine knew there was no way she could simply leave Erik She would have to tell him. She just needed time to work out how she was going to do that. She knew no matter how she told him it was bound to hurt his feelings.

Christine smirked. This was just getting better and better for her, she was so close to getting what she wanted now. "We were just talking," she said know that wouldn't be enough to satisfy Erik he would need to know more.

"About what?" he asked coldly.

"About you...Christine was worried about you Erik. I put her mind at rest," Mme Giry said feeling awful about lying to him yet again but she couldn't tell him yet, not like this.

Erik "looked" at her not really sure that he believed her. He would take the issue further when she was not around.

Mme Giry walked Christine to the door. "Meet me tomorrow to tell me what you are doing,"

tomorrow? Mme Giry felt tears prickle at her eyes but she refused to let them show. She refused to show her just how much she had got to her.

"tomorrow at twelve am, outside the old Opera house. Seems an apt meeting place wouldn't you say?" Christine said as she slipped out the door smiling to herself.

Mme Giry stood in the hall letting a few silent tears fall. How could this be happening? She sighed slightly and regained her composure. She didn't want Erik being any more suspicious than he already was.

She knew her answer earlier earlier hadn't been enough to please him. She had known it even before she had said it but it was all she could think of at the time and she knew she had to say something.

She walked back into the living room to find Erik standing behind the door waiting for her. "What's going on? I want the truth or the whole story this time." he said firmly.

Mme Giry bit her lip. "She just wanted to know that you were okay. She misses you..." She said tearfully as her fear of losing him sank in. She had only just found out that he still felt the same way she did about him, yet here she stood about to loose him again.

Erik sensed this fear and moved closer to her, using her shaky breathing as a guide. He put his arms around her pulling him close to her. "Why does that upset you so much? You know I told her that I don't want to be with her." he said in her ear.

Mme Giry nodded slowly. "I just love you so much," she whispered.

He held her closer "I love you too," he said softly.

Mme Giry wished she could put the horrible nagging in her head aside so she could relax in him arms but she couldn't she was trapped.


	13. This is the choice

**Chapter13 This is the Choice**

**Yeah I thought I would give you all an early Christmas present and update before Christmas. Hope you enjoy and please review. Also Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing!**

Mme Giry told Erik she was going into town so she could pick up a few things they needed and that she would be back soon. She had also told Meg to keep an eye on him and make sure that he was okay.

When she kissed him goodbye she had to fight very hard to keep the tears that filled her eyes from spilling over her face. She knew this could be the last time she ever kissed him. She never wanted her lips to part from his. She let herself be pulled into the spell he casted with his kiss one last time.

Finally when their lips parted she walked to the Opera House to meet Christine. She still couldn't believe that Christine was doing this to her. Had this vicious side to Christine always been there and she had just never seen it? Had she tried so hard to ease the pain Christine must have felt as a child through losing both her children that she had spoiled her. Had she herself created the person that Christine was?

Maybe it was a mixture of her being forced into the spotlight too early along with her cushioned childhood. Then another thought entered her head. Had she not been the one who had pushed Christine forward? The managers had not been keen on the idea but she had insisted on it. She remembered her exact words: -

_Christine Daae could sing it sir, she has been taking lessons from a great teacher."_

Why had she done that? She had a few reasons. She had wanted to help Erik be heard and his talent heard. She knew she could do that through Christine. She was his pupil and so the great talent he possessed could be given the appreciation it deserved. Although a small part of her had done it to give Christine a chance to know that she could be appreciated and loved. She had wanted Christine to be happy so much that she may have turned her into a selfish self absorbed woman.

These thoughts plagued her mind as she approached the Opera House and saw Christine. The ruins of the Opera House the guilt she felt dug deeper. The sound of her own voice, her betrayal echoed in her ears.

"_where did he take her?"_

"_Come with me Monsieur and I will take you but remember keep your hand at the level of your eyes."_

She had even told him how to defend himself against him How could she have betrayed him again after Benjamin. Did she really love him as much as she thought she did? How could she possibly after she had betrayed him so badly on more than one occasion?

The thought ripped her apart inside. Were her feelings for Erik just selfish? Did she want him because he made her feel so special? She loved Erik that couldn't be true, could it? She had done the things she had done to protect him from harm. She hadn't wanted to hurt him that was why she had never told him about Benjamin. She had given Raoul directions to his lair to prevent him from doing anything stupid that he might end up regretting she had no idea things would have turned out the way they did.

"nice to see you turned up Mme Giry," Christine said wearing the same coy smile that was fast becoming her trademark expression.

"You knew I would come. You didn't exactly give me much choice," she said crisply.

"There's no need to be like that about it Mme Giry," Christine said calmly.

"Why are you doing this Christine? You had your chance but you decided to live your life with Raoul. It's clear he loves you why have you come back for Erik? Are you really that selfish?" Mme Giry whispered tears lacing her words.

"You are accusing me of being selfish? I am not the one who has deeply betrayed and kept big secrets from the man I supposedly love," Christine answered.

"Oh but don't you see Christine you are doing the exact same as me. Raoul doesn't know about this does he? Also if I am not mistaken you kept secrets from him before didn't you? He never knew about the great lessons you had with him or the sexual desire you felt for him or should I even say the feelings of love you felt towards him?" Mme Giry asked as her feelings of anger and guilt spilled out through her words.

Mme Giry had clearly touched a nerve with Christine. She tensed slightly then quickly regained her compose when she remembered that no matter what Mme Giry said she still held the upper hand and she knew Mme Giry knew it.

"Mme Giry this is not what we came here to talk about. I know you don't have long. Erik will be wondering where you are. Can't have you telling him another lie on top of the lie I am assuming you already told him this morning now can we?" she said the trademark grin appearing again.

Mme Giry said nothing. As much as she hated to admit it Christine had the upper hand, she was at her mercy.

"What have you decided Mme Giry?" Christine asked her eyes meeting hers.

Mme Giry bit hard on her lips as tears filled her eyes, "I...I will leave him," she whispered.


	14. Different path

**Chapter14 different path**

**I hope you all had a good Christmas! Once again thanks for the amazing reviews and please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**Nothing is mine apart from the plot.**

Mme Giry walked him in an almost daze. How was she supposed to tell him she was leaving? How could she do that to him? None of this was his fault yet Erik was the one being punished.

She hated to think of him being alone and hurt again, but Christine would be there wouldn't she? He wouldn't be alone he would soon forget about her. She couldn't decide if this was a comforting thought or not.

Could she really live her life without him? She loved him and wanted him to be happy was there anyway that could happen without either of them being hurt?

"_Wondering child so lost, so lonely yearning for my guidance."_

When she finally got back home she went upstairs and quietly packed a bag. She slipped into Meg's room and told her to do the same. Meg was taken by surprise she couldn't understand what was going on. Surely her mother couldn't be leaving Erik. Meg had seen the way her mother was around her and the look she had in her eyes whenever she or someone else spoke about him.

"What's going on?" Meg asked softly.

Mme Giry looked at her daughter for a moment before answering. "Were leaving my child, please pack quickly and be ready to go when I call for you," Mme Giry whispered as hot tears threatened to fall down her face.

"Is Erik coming?" she asked. Meg had grown to like Erik. It would seem strange not having him around. She also knew how much her mother loved him.

"No…no darling he isn't," she whispered her voice cracking.

"Mother what is going on? Why are we leaving and without Erik?" she asked.

"We have no choice my darling. Now please do as I say and do it quickly please and do not come downstairs until I call for you," Mme Giry said walking out of her daughter's room shutting the door behind her.

Meg just couldn't understand it. She tried to work out what possible reason her mother could have for wanting to leave Erik all of a sudden after she had promised to love and take care of him. Meg knew this hadn't been a passing choice that didn't really have any real levels of commitment behind it. She knew her mother loved and cherished Erik, so why was she leaving him?

Then it came to her Christine. Christine was behind this. She remembered how odd Christine and her mother had been acting. Although she still didn't know the real reason for her mother leaving Erik she knew it had something to do with Christine.

Meg felt herself starting to hate the person she had once thought of as her best friend. She had finally began to see Christine in her true light, a light that wasn't quite so flattering.

She quietly began to gather her possessions together so she was ready for when her mother called. She was determined Christine wasn't going to get away with this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mme Giry slowly walked into the living room where Erik was wringing her hands. Erik "looked" up when she walked in. Mme Giry nervously sat down next to him. She couldn't believe she was about to say and do this to the man she loved.

"Erik…we need to talk," she said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

Erik didn't like the tone of her voice. "What is it Annie?" he asked carefully.

The tears were filling her eyes quickly now and were threatening to fall thick and fast. She wasn't sure if the tears were for her, Erik or for them both. She took a deep breath, there was no way of avoiding this now, she had to say it.

"I'm sorry Erik but…I can't be with you," she said tears spilling over her eyes. She had been trying to think of a better way to put the news but she hadn't been able to think of anyway. The look on his face broke her heart. His face was a mixture of anger, shock and hurt.

Erik sat in silence not knowing what to do, say or even feel. How could she do this to him? How could he have been so stupid to let someone close to him? He thought she loved him. He felt hurt he wasn't even sure that he felt angry, just hurt.

"Please say something," she whispered when five agonizing minutes had past.

"Why Annie why? Infact don't even tell me, I don't need to hear another string of useless and pathetic excuses like the last time you left. So if you'll excuse me I'll just be going," Erik hissed as he stood to leave. He had no idea where he would go given that he was blind and wore half a mask. Not to mention the fact that he had very little money to his name and he also happened to be hunted by the police who would kill him almost immediately after spotting him.

Mme Giry knew this and knew the very least she could do was to allow him to stay in her home. She would leave with Meg. She tried her best not to think of him and Christine living there once she left.

"No, Erik stay here. Meg and I will leave it's the least I can do," she said softly.

Before Erik had to chance to argue Mme Giry called Meg who came downstairs silently. Mme Giry walked over to Erik and kissed the marred side of his face then his lips, "I'm sorry, my darling it's for the best," she whispered before walking out the door with Meg.

"_Please pretend, you will understand in time."_

Erik sat trying to make sense of what had just happen but he couldn't. The only thing he came to understand was that he had been betrayed and was once again left alone.


	15. A change

**Chapter15 A change?**

**Disclaimer**

**Don't own anything**

**Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming and happy New Year.**

Erik was completely alone. She had left him. Without so much as an explanation why. He didn't know what to do or what to think. Why had she saved him taken him into his home? Why had she kissed him? Had it been a lie like before? Like that night years ago. That night he had truly believed she loved him.

_She lay in his arms gently stroking his white porcelain mask Her fingers gently brush the edge. He tensed slightly and put his hand on top of hers "don't," he said. Annie sighed sadly and looked into his piercing eyes that held a variety of emotions. She could see the love that he held for her. It was a love that had taken a long time to rebuild. She knew she had hurt him more than she could even bring herself to think about when she had broken her promise to him when she had left the Opera House to get married. _

_When she returned to the Opera two years later he refused to speak to her for months. Then when he did finally begin to speak to her again it was very minimal. His comments were brisk and to the point and his words didn't contain the same passion they usually do. It had broken Annie's heart. She knew that she had hurt him and she deserved his treatment but it didn't make it any easier to handle. _

_That was why tonight meant so much to her. It was almost like before. It was like how it had been before she left the Opera House. That was why she was so desperate to show him how much she loved him and that he could trust her. She wanted to tell him again how sorry she was but she didn't want to risk bringing it up again incase he got hurt or angry again. _

"_Erik your face does not matter to me. Please don't hide behind a mask, at least not with me," she said softly as she ran her hand gently down his wig and mask again. _

_Erik watched her out the corner of his eye and gave a slight nod. Annie saw the nod and very slowly began to remove the mask and wig. Erik said nothing as if he was waiting for her to laugh or pull back in disgust when she remembered just how horrific his face was. _

_Annie softly kissed his marred cheek. "that's better no masks and no secrets," she whispered as her kisses slowly worked their way to his lips. He kissed her tenderly as her lips met his. He wrapped his arms around her keeping her close to him. They made love in such a way that caused feelings and emotions they never knew were possible._

_They lay in each others arms afterwards no words were needed. They just felt right and comfortable in each other's company that the silence between them was not an awkward silence but a comforting one._

_Erik felt the most relaxed and happiest he had in a long time that night and he had the feeling the same was true for Annie._

He had yet again fallen for her lies and empty promises. Had he been so desperate for love that he had clung to and believed her words? He had had enough. As angry as he was with her there was still a small part of him which he knew there always would be that still loved her. This he knew was also the same with Christine in spite of everything she had done to him.

The door went making Erik jump slightly. He muttered incoherently to himself as he felt his way to the door. He pulled back the door. Christine smiled slightly she could tell she had left him.

"Erik is everything okay?" she asked.

"If you came for Mme Giry she has gone," Erik snapped shutting the door but Christine caught it preventing him from shutting it in her face.

"Oh Erik," she said softly putting her arms around him. He tensed slightly but didn't pull back. Then her lips met him. Erik was confused the kiss felt nice but he still had feelings for Annie did he still have feelings for Christine?


	16. Confused

**Chapter16 Confused**

**Hey thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**Not mine**

Christine could hardly believe her luck. Everything had gone the way she had planned, she had Erik back with her the way things should be. His kiss lingered on her lips long after it had ended. A part of her mind kept niggling at her that he hadn't really kissed her back and it had been her that initiated the kiss. She just allowed herself to focus on the fact that he hadn't pulled away from her.

Now that she had gotten through what she saw to be the hardest part she could now concentrate on getting Erik to admit the feelings of love he was sure he harboured deep down for her.

Erik had not said anything since the kiss but then neither had she. She knew what he was thinking about or should she say who he was thinking about. "Erik don't even think about her. A woman like that is not worth your thoughts. You deserve more than what she did to you, much more," she said softly.

Erik listened to what she said but didn't respond. Part of him thought that she was right. How dare she walk out on him he had been willing and wanting to give her everything he had. Then another part of him thought is it really any big surprise that she walked out on him? Part of him was surprised she hadn't done it sooner. He had nothing to offer her. He couldn't even see what could he possibly offer her?

Maybe the reality of what she may have been committing herself to had finally struck home with her. She would be committing herself to a deformed blind…murderer

"_This fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh this face infection which poisons our love."_

What about Christine? Could he give her another chance? Her kiss had been so tender, so caring. She had seemed to love him but then so had Annie. Everything was so confused and fuzzy in his mind. He didn't really love her like that, not anymore, did he? He loved Annie, but any didn't love him. Did he really want to be back with Christine? It wasn't Christine that he wanted it was the display of affection she had shown from him. It was the kind of love and affection she had loved so much from Annie that he craved.

"Come on Erik lets sit down," Christine said as she went to reach for his hand.

Erik has sensed her movement and drew back quickly. Christine bit her lip that wasn't really the reaction she had been expecting. She didn't say anything she just told herself all he needed was a little time.

Erik waited until Christine began to move before he started walking. The shock of Annie leaving him so suddenly had thrown him completely. His ability to know the layout of the house and so be able to move around it freely was shaken. He was still able to make his way around the house but it took him longer than it had before and he sometimes bumped into things. He refused to show this weakness especially not to Christine.

Christine sat silently on the couch she could see he was deep in thought. She decided it was best to leave him with his thoughts. She wasn't sure what kind of mood he was in. She didn't want to risk him turning on her.

Erik was beginning to feel some of his hurt being replaced by a growing anger. She had no right to play with his emotions. Had she just wanted a little fun? She hadn't even the common decency to explain why she left him. Was he not even worth that much to her? Did he really think so little of him?

Then he thought of Christine. Even although she had hurt him when she left she had come back to him. Even when he had told her to leave she had come back. Christine was even here now when the woman who had claimed to love him wasn't.

He was beginning to think he had maybe been a bit hasty with his decision to not give Christine another chance.


	17. Raoul

**Chapter17 Raoul**

**Thanks for your reviews please keep them coming. Thanks to Opera Dove for pointing that I haven't mentioned how Raoul has taken all of this so this chapter is based on Raoul. **

**Also I'd like a new forum that I can write and read fan fiction in any suggestions please mention in your review thanks. **

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing**

Raoul couldn't believe it, she had left him. He had thought they were happy together. He knew she hadn't been happy about the amount of time he'd spent away from home lately. He thought she understood. He had always done everything he could to make it up to her when he got back. He could still remember coming back to that cold empty house.

"_Christine," he called as he stepped into the house shivering slightly from the vast chill outside. He was a little surprised when he didn't hear her respond, he didn't even hear any movement that would indicate she was somewhere in the house. "She must be sleeping," he told himself. He just wished he could ignore that slight feeling of dread that was starting to settle in his stomach. He walked up to their bedroom and felt a further sinking feeling when he saw the bed was empty and the sheets were perfectly made. He searched the entire house but he couldn't find her. He them went out to try and find her. He searched everywhere he could think of where she could possibly be. After an hour of searching he was forced to admit defeat and return home. When he returned home he tried to tell himself that she would return home soon. He sat up waiting for her. He finally fell asleep on the couch. He awoke the following morning and she had still not returned. Deep down Raoul knew she would not be returning. He choked back a sob he had loved her so much. He only wished she had loved him as much in return._

Raoul was pretty sure where she had returned to. It pained her to think of her being with him. Even when they had been together he always knew a small part of her longed to be with him. He just refused to let himself see it, until now.

"_Christine?" he repeated. Raoul had been trying to get her attention for the past few minutes now but she had either not heard him or was ignoring him. Finally he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Christine jumped at the direct contact. "Christine my dear I have been trying to speak to you for the past few minutes," he said softly._

"_Sorry darling I was just thinking," she said her eyes looking distant as if they were longed to be somewhere else. _

"_It doesn't matter now dear," Raoul said almost sadly when he saw the look in her eyes. He knew who it was she was thinking of, her Angel of Music. He tried to calm himself by telling himself that it was him she was with. He had chose him over her supposed Angel. However there was always another part of him that kept asking, but for how long._

Raoul felt at a loss. It was like his life was at a standstill. He walked about in what felt like a permanent daze. He hadn't realised just how much his life had had been centred around Christine and how he didn't everything with her best interest and happiness at heart, even if it hadn't always seen that way.

Raoul was sitting at home trying to read but he could bring his mind round to concentrate. He found this was becoming a more and more frequent problem with him even with the most simple of tasks.

He heard a light tapping at the door. His heart gave a hopeful jolt. This happened every time the door went he immediately thought it was Christine. He found it very difficult to mask his bitter disappointment when he opened the door to find it wasn't her.

He opened the door and his eyes widened in shock. "Christine?" he just about managed to stammer in shock. She couldn't be wanting to get back with him could she. Although he knew he should have more pride he knew if that was why she was here he would more than likely take her back.

"hello Raoul," she said softly.

He beckoned for her to come in. They were both seated as a thick tension filled the room. "I'm sorry Raoul," Christine blurted out.

"You've left me right?" Raoul asked unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew Raoul loved her and would willingly giver her anything she wanted and more but her heart belonged with Erik.

"Do I even need to ask why?" he asked as tears filled his eyes.

Christine shook her head and went over to kiss him goodbye before walking out the door and out of his life forever.

It was only his love for her that let him let her go. As much as he loved her he couldn't force her to stay with him if that wasn't what was going to make her happy. He had to let her go to her Angel if that was what truly made her happy. After all that was all that had ever mattered to him, Christine's happiness. He just wished it was him that had what it took to make her happy.


	18. The Bridge is Crossed

**Chapter18 The Bridge is Crossed**

**Thanks for your reviews please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing**

Meg watched her mother closely as tears threatened to spill over. Her mother appeared to be walking about in a constant trance since she had left Erik. Everything that made her mother the truly powerful and strongly respected woman she was. It was almost as if part of her was somewhere else or at least longed to be.

Meg had the feeling there was something more to this other than the fact that she had left Erik. She had eaten next to nothing for days her skin was taunt and dull. Her hair hung scraggly around her face and had lost its neatness and sheen. Meg heard every tear she shed in the darkness of her room at night when she thought she could not be heard. Meg couldn't help but wonder just how many of the tears were being shed for Erik.

It worried Meg all the more that her mother had not noticed her staring at her and was letting her appearance slip. Meg knew her mother was a proud woman who held on dearly to her dignity. She never liked to let people know when she was down, she didn't even always like to let herself know. Madame Antoinette Giry was not a woman who allowed people easy access to her true thoughts and emotions.

Meg knew the only person who truly knew and could read her mother's true emotions was Erik. Meg knew Erik possessed a power over her mother that no other could. It was almost as if her mother was hypnotised by his very presence. It was as if she entered a world of eternal tranquillity where no suffering and pain could enter. It was a place where their love for one another and music could enter they were the only two things that mattered.

Meg knew this was a special thing to them both as it was a world neither of them had been allowed to lead through no fault of their own but through tragic and harsh circumstances over which they had no control.

So why did her mother end it so quickly? Her mother's action of leaving Erik and her actions now in the aftermath did not equate as far as Meg could see. In order for her mother to leave Erik he would have to have done something to truly hurt her mother yet when she looked in her mother's eyes she saw no trace of hurt just sadness and distance.

Meg couldn't stand to see her mother like this any longer she had to find out the true reason as to why her mother had left Erik and she was determined that she wasn't going to stop pestering her mother until she had an answer.

"Why did you leave Erik?" Meg forced herself to ask. A wave of guilt flooded through her when she was forced to watched a wave of anguish that either she or her mother had any control over. She hated upsetting her mother even further but she held a hope that this would help her in the long run if she could just find out what was going on.

"I…had no choice Meg," Mme Giry said her voice wobbling dangerously.

"You did have a choice mother you always have a choice," Meg protested.

"Meg I do not wish to discuss this any further can you please just let it drop," Mme Giry said coming extremely close to begging.

"Don't you understand that it scares me to see you like this. I know how much you love Erik. You cannot sit there and tell me you do not love him any less today than you did when you were together. I can see the love you hold for him in your eyes. Please tell me what's going on," Meg begged as she burst into tears.

Mme Giry felt tears run down her own face as she watched tears run down her daughter's face. She took her into her arms stroking her hair tenderly. She realised that she had been so wrapped up in her life that she had completely forgotten about Meg. She knew she had to tell Meg after all she had a right to know about her brother.


	19. so stand and watch it burn

**Chap19 So Stand and watch it Burn.**

**Thanks for all your reviews please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing**

Meg sat silently at the table looking into her mother's eyes. When she had finally let her out of her loving yet tense embrace she had not said a single word. There was a tension fast filling the room. Mme Giry's face was filled with worry.

Mme Giry looked at her daughter as nerves and guilt filled her. She could hardly bring herself to look at her daughter yet she couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off her. She was so pure, so innocent. Mme Giry knew her daughter had always been in a sense pushed to the side. This was never intentional. She knew it had happened with Christine and it was happening again.

Meg Giry was almost too sweet for her own good it often led to people taking advantage of her sometimes without even realising. Even her own mother had taken advantage of her daughter's good nature without realising. When she had taken Christine into her home with them she had given more of her time and attention to Christine and spending almost no time with Meg. Then Christine was pushed into the spotlight leaving Meg further into the background. Although Meg had never said anything Mme Giry knew that had to have hurt her daughter.

When Madame Giry realised the appalling way she had been treating her daughter she vowed never to let it happen again yet here she was just weeks later doing the same thing again. She had been so busy concentrating on Erik and Benjamin and how much Christine was hurting her, Erik and potentially Benjamin. It never occurred to her how the situation was affecting Meg. When she thought about it in many respects the very limited Meg had made this all the difficult for her.

All Meg would be seeing is Christine the person she had once believed was her best friend pushing her further and further away. She was them most likely filled with a false hope that was quickly diminished when she was pushed out not only by Christine but by her mother as well.

When she looked closely into her daughter's eyes it was overly clear what deep feelings she was harbouring why had she not taken to time to look instead of relying on her gentle nature to tell her what she was feeling? She refused to let her daughter feel pushed out any longer. Mme Giry just hoped this bid to keep her daughter close to her didn't result in her being pushed away be her.

"I have to tell you something," Madame Giry said forcing herself to keep her voice level.

"What is it?" Meg asked taking her mothers outstretched hand. She was beginning to get extremely concerned she could tell that the calmness of her mother's voice was forced.

Mme Giry took a deep breath she knew there was never going to be an easy way to say this. She knew she had to just say it her hesitation was making it harder for her and Meg.

"The reason I left Erik was…" she paused for a moment as she worked her way up to saying the next part. "I had a baby of his many years that he does not know of. I couldn't raise him in the opera theatre as he has scarring almost identical to Erik's. It would not have been fair on Erik or the child to raise him here. He would be teased and bullied terribly. It broke my heart to send him away but I was trying to do the best for him," she said as tears ran down her face.

Meg was stunned she had a half brother? "What's his name?" she asked quietly.

"Benjamin," she answered trying desperately to read her daughters emotions at the current moment.

"What did Erik think of your decision?" she asked her voice almost emotion free.

"He…he doesn't know I just couldn't bring myself to tell him," she sobbed.

Meg nodded slowly. "then how does Christine know?" she asked. Meg didn't want her mother to feel as if she was interrogating her but there were just so many questions that she felt just had to be answered, there were some she even felt she had the right to know the answer to.

"I used to write to him and she found one of the letters," she whispered her voice almost inaudible.

It was now all so clear to Meg know. She didn't want to upset her mother any further by asking for confirmation to what she already knew was true. Christine knew that Erik did not know about Benjamin. Meg knew she had used this piece of information to threaten her mother into leaving Erik. Meg knew Christine had loved Erik more that she loved Raoul but she would never have thought she would sink to such unthinkable levels.

Meg hugged her mother tight. "I'm so sorry Meg. I should have…" she sobbed as she clung to her. Meg hushed her. "it's alright mother I understand," she whispered soothingly.

When she had calmed down as they finally ended the close embrace Meg spoke. "You have to tell him mother. You cannot let Christine win like this. He has a right to know after all it is his son," Meg gently reminded her.

Madame Giry said nothing but soon nodded slowly. As much as she hated to admit it Meg was right Erik did deserve to know she had to tell him.


	20. How much can one Stand Before they Break

**Chapter20 How much can one take before they break?**

**Thanks for all your reviews and as always please keep them coming**

**Disclaimer**

**I own the film, book and poster but nothing else**

"Do you want me to come with you?" Meg asked her mother who was putting her shall on and attempting to keep as calm and composed as possible. Meg knew deep down her mother knew she was fooling nobody not ever herself. Meg didn't want to ask her how she was feeling as she knew it would only upset her further and what she was thinking was almost heartbreakingly clear.

Madame Giry was grateful to her daughter for not pushing her or demanding to know what she was currently thinking or feeling. In truth Madame Giry could think of no words that could even begin to describe the way she was feeling at this exact moment.

After a few moments of silence Annie realised she had yet to answer her daughter's question. "No my darling I'll be fine. You stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can," Madame Giry said as she forced herself to keep her scattered emotions in check. She knew if she had any chance of making Erik understand this she had to keep herself totally calm and under control. She knew if Erik sensed any fear or uncertainty in her he would react even more negatively towards the whole situation.

Meg pulled her mother into a loving and what she hoped to be tender hug. Annie automatically clung to her daughter. "Everything will be fine," Meg whispered gently in her mother's ear.

Mme Giry nodded slowly. "I hope so my darling…I hope so," she whispered hugging her tight. When they finally parted Mme Giry took a deep breath and walked out the door shutting it softly behind her.

Meg watched as her mother left. She hoped this went well. Meg believed her mother was due a little happiness in her life. Meg had the feeling the outcome of the next few hours would decide the outcome of the rest of her mother's life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madame Giry waited near her house waiting for Christine to leave. She forced herself to push the increasing anger she felt towards Christine from her mind. She couldn't have anger clouding her mind. She had to stay calm and in control. She was so close to breaking but he couldn't let herself, she wasn't about to let any tears fall. She wasn't going to let herself be so selfish. She realised that a lot of her anger that was being aimed to Christine was a mixture of the anger she felt towards herself.

If only she had told Erik before like she should have she would have been able to prevent him from so much heartache.

She bit her lip when she saw Christine leave the house. She didn't know how long she had been standing there before she had finally left. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had lost all concept of time.

When she was certain Christine was a good distance from the house she walked towards the house. She stood for a moment at the door trying to decide if she should knock or just walk in.

She finally decided to knock. She waited nervously for him to answer. She felt her stomach knot as the door opened. "Yes?" Erik's voice said in the firm in control voice he seemed to have perfected at all times.

Madame Giry felt a shiver run through her as he spoke. She could feel him pulling her into a trance.

"Yes?" he repeated a little harsher this time when he received no answer.

"Erik, it's me…" Annie started but she was quickly interrupted by Erik.

"Go away leave me alone!" he growled as he moved to slam the door shut in her face.

"Please Erik we need to talk," Annie pleaded softly as she willed herself not to cry. She knew she had hurt him. She knew Erik well enough to know that Erik responded with violence when he was hurt or scared. She knew it was the only way he knew how to deal with situations like that.

"Why? Why should I listen to you? I trusted you. You said you would stay but you didn't you left me alone again!" he yelled.

"Erik please I'm so sorry. If you could just give me this chance to explain…please" she begged as a few silent tears ran down her face.

Erik sighed. He still had feelings for her. No matter how much she had hurt him and how angry he was he still loved her. He couldn't bring himself to turn her away. He moved aside slightly allowing her to enter.

"thank you," she whispered as she slipped into her home. He was still clearly hurt that she had left him. If this is how angry he was just now how was he going to take the news about Benjamin?


	21. You can’t take spoken words Back

**Chap21 You can't take spoken words Back**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing**

Erik sat waiting for her to speak. Anger was clear in his face. Annie was dreading his reaction to this news. "Well?" Erik barked after a few more moments of the almost unnatural silence passed.

Annie tensed at the hostility captured in his one single word. She knew she couldn't put it off any longer it would only succeed in making him angrier. She took her deep breath. Her mouth felt extremely dry as she began to speak.

"Do you remember the night I was appointed head ballet teacher?" she managed to ask.

Erik remained silent the stony anger not leaving his features as he remembered. Of course he remembered how could he possibly forget? He had treasured and cherished every night she spent with him. His face drew darker as a stab of loneliness entered him. Why was she making him remember that night? That night he thought things were finally going to go right for him.

_He took her while hand in his gloved one leading her down into his lair. He held her close to him. "mon ange," he muttered as he kissed her neck seductively. He smiled as her sounds of pleasure reached his ears. "Oh Erik I…" she started but Erik placed a gloved finger to her lips to silence her. _

"_You are here with me now and this is the only place you want to be now…right?" he asked his eyes meeting hers._

"_Here and here alone you must trust me in that," Annie whispered as guilt of the hurt and pain she had caused him by breaking her promise to him. She left him allowing him to once again become trapped in his loneliness. She would never leave him alone again._

_They made love tendering and with a power unknown to both of them. They gave each other indefinable levels of pleasure. She lay in his arms feeling safe and happy for hours afterwards._

_Erik held her close. He was now finally able to believe that he could trust and love her and she would do the same with him._

"Of course I remember but what might I ask does it have to do with why you are here?" he asked his voice raising dangerously with each word.

Madame bit her lip this was it. She had no way of getting out of this now. She had to tell him. "I…I conceived a child that night," she said each word felt like it was blistering her mouth as she said it.

Erik inhaled sharply. A longer silence crept into the room. Madame could not read the emotions dancing across Erik's face. There were so many of them. "Where is this child now? I am assuming it's still alive," he said in a calm tone that chilled Annie more than his anger.

"Yes…yes he's alive," she whispered tearfully.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me this? Would you not say this is the sort of thing I was entitled to know?" he thundered.

A few tears ran down her face. She quickly brushed them away she had never heard Erik speak to her with such a hatful tone. He sounded like he really hated her.

"I…I thought I was protecting you both…Benjamin was scarred Erik," she whispered her words barely audible.

Erik didn't know what to say. He found his hand touching his deformed face. Annie bit her lip trying not to cry as she watched him do this. "Why are you telling me this now?" he finally asked.

"Christine knows…she is using this against me so she can be with you. She found one of the letters I wrote to him," she whispered.

"Get out!" he thundered.

"Erik please…" Annie tried.

"I said get out," he yelled as a few tears ran from his unfocused eyes.

Madame Giry burst into tears as she headed towards the door. "I'm sorry Erik…I never meant to hurt you," she whispered hovering at the door for a second hoping he would maybe soften a little at her words. Although deep down she knew Erik well enough to know her words were in vain.

Just as she was about to walk out the door she was confronted by Christine. "what are you doing here?" she demanded coldly.

"I'm leaving now if you would kindly get out of my way please," Madame Giry said coldly.

"Oh please wait a moment," Christine said smirking slightly when she worked out what had just happened. She walked slowly towards Erik winding her arms around him kissing him deeply.

Erik returned the kiss running his hands through her hair.

Madame Giry trembled as silent tears ran down her face. It was true, she had truly lost Erik forever.


	22. Breaking Point

**Chapter22 Breaking Point**

**Thank you so much for your reviews please keep them coming they mean so much to me thanks.**

**Disclaimer**

**I still don't own anything**

Madame Giry could hardly bare to watch the scene before her yet somehow she could tear her eyes away. She wanted to run away from it, pretend it wasn't happening but her feet appeared to be nailed to the floor preventing her from going anywhere.

She watched in anguish as Erik's tongue wept across Christine's and his hands oh so tenderly caressed her shoulders. Christine had her eyes shut and a look of pure bliss on her face. She had won. Although she had, had no intention of stopping until she had got what she wanted part of her still couldn't quite believe he was kissing her again.

Hot tears burned at Annie's eyes. Erik seemed to be so focused on her that he had completely forgotten her presence. Finally a few tears ran down her face. A low moan of pleasure from Christine finally drove her head in the opposite direction of them. Annie couldn't help but wonder if that moan from Christine had been partly for her benefit. Annie didn't have the strength to mask how deeply she had hurt her. Annie hated Christine more as her love for Erik increased.

She longed for him to hold her in his arms, to feel his warm inviting lips against hers once more. Cruel reality was sinking in, it was over. She turned to leave when a cry of shock and surprise escaped Christine's lips.

Annie's eyes widened in shock and horror when she saw that Erik had snapped Christine's head back holding her in this position firmly be the hair. Christine was whimpering in pain and fear. "Erik…stop….please….what are you doing," she finally managed to say.

Annie seemed to almost be stunned into a silence as she watched Christine struggle in vain against Erik's firm hold. "Erik no!" she screamed when Erik produced a Punjab lasso which he skilfully placed around Christine's neck. A slight chill ran through Annie when she realised Erik must carry the lasso around with him at all times.

Her eyes filled with horror as Christine's eyes bulged as the pressure on her neck increased. "How dare you take advantage of me like that. How dare you treat me like a fool!" Erik hissed anger pulsing through him.

Christine clawed at her neck a she tried to get her fingers under the cord. Erik pulled tighter as she did this. "Erik stop!" Annie begged. As much as she hated Christine she could not stand back and watch Erik kill the girl.

Christine's struggled was growing less and less as Erik choked the life out of her. "My Angel…" she tried to whisper in an attempt to make him stop.

"I am not your angel," he spat as he held onto the rope he had flashbacks to Don Juan.

"_Order your fine horses now, raise up your hand to the level of your eyes."_

Annie let out a short lived sigh of relief when Erik dropped her to the floor. She couldn't help but be a little worried when she didn't move. "Christine…" she said carefully. Please don't let her be dead she thought silently to herself. If Erik had killed her it would only be a matter of time before the police found the body and Erik would be put to death.

Even if Erik could not love her anymore she certainly did not wish to see him put to death especially not because of the likes of Christine. Erik turned to her with a look that clearly indicated he had forgotten she was still in the room. "Go now, leave me alone," Erik said in a cold and detached tone.

Annie bit her lip and walked towards Christine. "Is she dead?" she whispered nervously. Erik remained silent as he listened.

"No," he said coldly a few seconds later. Annie also listened her faint breathing could be heard.

Somehow Annie knew this didn't change his feelings towards her but it did pose the question of what was Erik now feeling? She had to push that thought from her mind just now. She had to keep Christine alive so she could keep Erik alive in the process, she just hoped it wasn't too late.


	23. Standing on the Edge

**Chap23 Standing on the edge.**

**Not sure how many more chapters I've got left to go. I'm working on a few different possible endings, it really all depends on how angsty you want the ending to be. Let me know in your reviews. I think I know what I'd prefer but then again I'm just evil!**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing!**

"What do you think you are doing?" Erik snarled at Madame Giry as he heard her approach a semi conscious Christine.

Annie hated that cold chill in his voice. It was so cold that it seemed to lower the temperature in the room by a few degrees. She wasn't sure if he wanted a response. She decided it best for the moment not to answer him. It was an even more chilling that in spite of his lack of site she could still feel her cold gaze on her as she knelt down next to Christine.

She silently removed the noose from around her neck and check for a pulse. "I'm fine get off me," Christine wheezed edging back from her touch. She got quickly to her feet getting as far away from Erik as she could. Hot tears filled her eyes.

"Get out!" Erik growled as he heard her scramble to her feet.

Christine knew it was over. She had to go know she knew Erik could turn at any moment and kill her. She ran out onto the street tears streaming down her face. She still felt weak from having had the noose so close to having the noose choke the life out of her. Deep down Christine knew she would always love Erik even after this. She tried to seek comfort in the fact that he still seemed to be furious with Annie. At least this way she had won on a if she couldn't have him then no one could basis.

She didn't know what to do. She wondered the streets for a while as she tried to decide what she was going to do. She had to attempt to salvage something from all this.

In the end she decided to go back to Raoul. She was fairly confident he would be so glad to see him Little Lottie return that he would take her back. She could always break down in tears in front of him telling him that Erik had threatened her, overpowered her like he had before. She was sure that Raoul's hatred of Erik would override his hatred of what she had done to him.

She stopped a carriage to take her to her old home. She felt filled with a new sense of hope. She would be back with Raoul tonight. He will be so pleased to see that I have returned to him he will do everything in his power to keep me happy. She was certain Raoul long trips away would be over as he tried desperately to please her.

When the carriage finally stopped she paid him and got out happily. She walked up to the door and tapped it lightly waiting for him to answer.

"Raoul," Christine breathed sweetly as he opened the door. Her pure optimism deflated slightly when she saw a flicked of something she didn't like in his eyes but she tried not to let it faze her.

"What are you doing here?" Raoul asked carefully.

"Oh Raoul I have been ever so foolish. Can you ever forgive me for the most horrible way that I have treated you?" she begged allowing tears to shine from her pleading eyes.

Raoul regarded her silently for a moment before speaking. "I do forgive you Christine…" he said softly.

"Oh Raoul you truly are a good person. It will be much better this time, we will be very happy together I will make sure of that," she said. She knew he was going to take her back. She would make this work this time.

She went to hug him but he put out a gentle hand to stop her. "Raoul?" she said questioningly.

"You didn't let me finish Christine," he said in that same gentle tone. "I forgive you for what you have done but I do not wish to give this another chance. As much as you may try to deny it I know that I will always take second place in your heart and I'm sorry but that is not something I am prepared to settle for," he said.

"Raoul please don't do this," Christine sobbed. She couldn't believe this was happening. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Goodbye Christine," Raoul said softly as he walked back into the house locking the door behind him.


	24. Appearance isn't always reality

**Chap24 Appearance isn't always reality.**

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews please keep them coming thank you. I must warn you I have decided to take the slightly darker route with this story. Turns out I have more chapters than I thought,**

**\**

**Disclaimer**

**I still own nothing.**

Madame Giry watched Erik anxiously. She wasn't sure what to do at the moment. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen Erik so angry before. She didn't know if her silence was making things better or worse.

Just when she was about to speak Erik spoke. "You have returned," he said in a calm tone that was in many respects just as daunting as the aura created by his evident fury.

"Of course I have returned to you Erik. Do you perhaps now see why I had to leave?" she asked taking a few uncharacteristic nervous steps towards him. She stood close to him. She longed to take him into her arms but she knew Erik would not respond well to that. A few tears threatened to fall down her face. She knew the rest of her life depended upon the decision Erik made in the next few minutes. This was an even more disturbing thought for her given how well she knew Erik and so knew how he tended to react to certain situations. Annie knew that Erik's temper got the better of him and so he tended to make rash decisions without thinking things through.

Erik again took a few moments before answering allowing the tension in the room to climb to almost unbearable levels. "You have hurt me in your actions Madame Giry. I must first of all make you aware of this. Although I may be able to see your reasons it did not give me the right to treat me the way you have wouldn't you agree Madame Giry?" Erik asked his tone very powering and interrogating almost.

Madame was rendered speechless for a few moments. When she was finally able to find her voice she answered. "I am so sorry Erik I know I was wrong. Can you forgive me?" She whispered unfallen tears lacing her shakily spoken words.

"You were wrong. You have however returned now and I am sure you will be more considerate in the future am I correct?" he asked.

"Of…of course," Annie said his tone making her a little uneasy. She didn't want to push things too far just now. She just wanted him to believe how sorry she was and that she would never lie to him again. She wanted him to be able to trust her again and was willing to do whatever it took to regain his trust.

"Then you and Meg will be moving back in here?" Erik asked though it was evident from his tone that it was not so much a question as a statement.

Madame Giry allowed herself a slight smile at this. "Of course we will Erik. I will just get a carriage back to where Meg and I are currently staying. I will collect Meg and a few things we will be requiring and I will return as soon as possible," she said turning to go.

"Hold on a moment Annie," Erik called.

Annie stopped. "You know I cannot stay here without Meg Erik," Mme Giry said carefully. Surely he wouldn't expect such a thing she thought to herself.

"Never for a moment did I expect you to not bring Meg with you Madame, infact it would have worriedly me considerably if you did not wish her to join us," Erik answered calmly a slight smirk playing on his lips.

Annie didn't know if she should be relieved by this or not. She still didn't know what exactly it was Erik was thinking and feeling at the moment, she wasn't even sure if he knew. She decided to go along with his wishes for the moment. "Then why are you not allowing me to go get her?" she asked forcing her voice to remain calm.

"Oh you are going at the moment, only I will be joining you," Erik answered.

"Oh, of course," Annie answered carefully.

The carriage ride to Madame Giry's and Meg's makeshift home was spent in an ominous silence. Madame Giry was greatly relieved when the carriage pulled to a stop but was also a little apprehensive of what was just about to happen.

Erik listened to Annie's movements as a guide of how to exit the carriage. He used her footsteps towards her home.

Meg listened carefully as she heard the door open. "Come my dear we must go," Madame Giry said in a tone that indicated no questions were to be asked at this stage she was simply to do as she was told.

Meg nodded and quickly packed a few things and silently followed her mother to the carriage. When they were seated in the carriage Erik turned to them. "I believe now is the time to tell you that we shall not be returning to your home," Erik said calmly.

"What ever do you mean?" Madame Giry asked struggling to keep the nerves from her nerves. Meg grabbed her mother's hand. She didn't know what was going on but there was something about the situation that was making her uncomfortable.

Erik ignored her question and turned to the carriage driver. "The old Opera House please," he said in a tone that brooded no argument.

Madame Giry bit her lip nervously and kept hold of her daughter's hand.


	25. Fear can turn to Love

**Chap25 Love can turn to Fear**

**Thank you so much for the reviews please keep them coming thanks.**

**Disclaimer**

**I still own nothing**

Madame awoke the following morning to a great sinking feeling in her stomach that she couldn't place. She lay with her eyes shut for a few moments as she tried to place the feeling. She slowly opened her eyes as she woke up more. The dimly lit lair came into view she choked back a sigh as the memory came back to her. She glanced across the lair at her daughter who was asleep on the couch.

Annie got up slowly wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to keep herself warm. Erik's lair had always possessed a deep chill, a chill she had forgotten up till now.

The closer she got to her daughter it soon became clear she was not asleep but simply had her eyes shut. Annie couldn't decide if she was feigning sleep or not, she decided not to ask. "Meg?" she asked gently.

"Morning mama," Meg said trying to keep the fear from her voice. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with their current situation. Although her mother had never admitted it and she knew she more than likely never would admit it that they were being held here more than likely against their will.

"Good morning darling did you sleep well?" Mme Giry asked softly. Annie knew her daughter was a smart and perceptive young woman who was probably more than aware of their current situation though she couldn't bring herself to admit it to herself not to mention her daughter.

Although she still loved Erik she had a feeling their relationship had adopted a more controlling nature to it. Every morning she awoke to the same sinking feeling that she couldn't place until she remembered. That wasn't a feeling a person felt when they were with the person they loved was it?

She told herself that she did love him and Erik was just acting the way he was because of her actions. She told herself she was over reacting and that really she should be ashamed of herself. She had betrayed him how did she expect him to act? Although as much as she hated to admit it she knew deep down she was just trying desperately to find and cling to any excuses she could to explain his behaviour.

"Good morning," Erik said walking towards him fully dressed in his cloak and mask breaking through her disturbing thoughts. Annie couldn't understand why he was wearing his mask in front them they had seen his face before so why did he insist on the mask? As much as it was a question she would like answered she knew better than to ask. On some level Annie already knew why Erik had returned to always wearing the mask. It was a confidence thing, he felt unsure now and that helped give him the edge he needed to protect himself.

"Good morning," Annie said automatically. She no longer needed to give her daughter a look telling her to say good morning. It was a routine they knew they had to follow every morning.

"I have been thinking," he said.

"About what may I ask?" Annie asked taking her daughter's hand even without her speaking she could tell Meg was uncomfortable. She couldn't blame her for feeling uncomfortable she was feeling a little uneasy herself.

"Of course you may ask although there was no need as I fully intended to tell you of my thoughts anyway. Not that any of that matters now. I was thinking of what a lovely family we are wouldn't you agree?" he asked his tone serious.

"Of course…" Madame Giry answered hoping he wasn't going with this where she thought he was, although she knew there was no other place he could be going with this.

"Well our family isn't quite complete yet is it Antoinette?" he asked all to calmly.

Her stomach knotted she shook her head a little, "no," she whispered Meg kept silent in all this not knowing what to say and so felt silence was best.

"Then we had best do something about this hadn't we. We had best fetch Benjamin hadn't we," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Of course," was all Madame Giry could say as she tried to ignore the fear building up inside her.


	26. Go Collect

**Chapter26 Go Collect **

**As always thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry about the delay in the update. I should warn you I think the end is near with this story. Anyway on with the story, please review.**

**Disclaimer**

**Twenty six chapters later I still own nothing**

Margaret had raised her sister's son as if he were her own. For the past seven years. When her sister had first arrived on her doorstep carrying the small bundle in her hand the horror that filled her was indescribable. She had placed the child in her arms begging her to take care of him before running away. Annie hadn't even given her the chance to try and offer further support or to even find out what had happened.

All sorts of horrible thought had entered her mind as to what had happened to her sister that would cause her to come running to her door placing her just hours old son into her arms begging her to look after him and love him. When she got inside her home and pulled back the sheets she gasped when she saw the horrific scarring on the child's left cheek. That couldn't be why her sister left him with her could it? Surely her sister wasn't so judging, so cold? No she couldn't be, her sister was a bigger person she was quite sure of that. Although if that wasn't the reason then what was? It was then that a barbaric thought entered her mind. What if her sister had been raped? The thought of some man imposing himself upon her sister made her skin crawl.

The one thing she made sure not to do was to blame the child. Whatever the circumstances were with her sister the child was not at fault and so should not be denied the love and care it so rightfully deserved as a human being.

She sent her sister many letters and had tried to visit her on many occasions she was beginning to get worried that her sister had done something stupid. Her mind was finally put to rest when she received a letter from her a few weeks after her last unsuccessful visit to her.

_Dearest Margaret_

_I can not thank you enough for what you have done not only for myself but for my son Benjamin. I know my behaviour has been quite appalling since that night I arrived on your doorstep with Benjamin and not returning nor allowing you to contact me since. I must apologise for the worry I must have caused you I was completely out of order and selfish, I only hope you can forgive me for my atrocious behaviour._

_I can not as of yet return to collect Benjamin and allow him to stay with me, as much as I would love to. You must understand that it would not be safe for him. I trust you are well aware of the scaring upon his left cheek. It is not so much the marking that hold his fate but what these markings represent. I beg of you to believe that it is for these marks that I do not love my son. I cry many tears each for my son that I can not be with. _

_I would also like to put your mind at rest and let you know Benjamin is not the result of a indecent assault by any manner or means. It was simply a night between friends that went too far. Surely you can understand my home is not the best place for him at the moment. Can I please ask that you continue to look after my son. _

_Thank you very much._

_Lots of love_

_Your sister_

_Annie._

In the envelope was a small bundle of money she had sent to help play for the expenditure of taking care of her son. Margaret looked at the money and put it away, she wouldn't spend it, she wanted to help her sister.

She found Benjamin easy to love. Although she knew a child's correct place was with their mother there was a small part of her that never wanted Benjamin to leave her. The was why there was a feeling of dread when she opened the door to Annie. She wasn't sure she could give him away she had raised him practically all her life.


	27. the reunion

**Chapter27 the reunion**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Thank you so much for the reviews can I ask if you are reading that you please, please review, it's not too much to ask for the final chapters of this story is it?**

**Disclaimer**

**Still don't own it.**

"Good morning Margaret," Annie said placing a extremely realistic smile she had managed to perfect after many years of it being in almost constant usage on her face.

Margaret stared at her sister in shock, she hadn't seen or head from her directly, unless her letters to her son counted, although they had been in short supply and seemed to have stopped entirely recently. She just couldn't believe her eyes to find her standing on her doorstep without so much as a word of warning about her arrival.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded her tone not all together friendly.

Annie winced slightly at her tone. She knew she couldn't blame her sister for her tone. She looked her sister in the eyes not really caring for what she say there. "I'm sorry it has been so long," she said knowing just how pale her words were to express how genuinely sorry she was but she was unable to think of any other way to put forward her apology so it would have to do for now.

Margaret stared at her for a few more moments before letting her into the house. "What on earth happened to you after all these years? The only thing telling me you were still alive was your letters to Benjamin, which I might take this moment to add, have been well non existent lately," she said coldly.

Annie sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you," she said knowing Erik would not be pleased if he was ever to find out she had spoken of their night together or any other event that had taken place within the Opera, especially events between him and her or him and Christine.

"Annie I am not stupid. I have read the papers. Even I have been able to come to the very obvious conclusion as to who Benjamin's father is. I know that Benjamin's father is Erik or as he was more formally known as, the Phantom of the Opera," she said crisply.

Annie's face visibly paled. "Margaret I really don't know-"

She was quickly cut off by her sister. "Antoinette don't bother attempting to lie to me. You and I both no it's pointless. You know as well as I do that you can't deny this. I raised your son as my own for years no questions asked as to the true reasons behind your decision the very least you could do for me is not lie to me especially when the truth is staring us in the face, no pun intended," she added after a few moments.

It was difficult to tell if she had meant the comment as a gripe or if it had been a genuine slip up. She decided however in light of their current situation to let it drop and not push it any further, for all the good it would do her it just wasn't worth the battle.

She sighed. "Yes, Erik is Benjamin's father Do you now understand why I had to leave Benjamin here. If I had raised him within the opera house he would have been immediately labelled as the Phantom's bastard on top of the, well as awful as this is going to sound regular teasing if you can understand what I mean by that," she said her voice shaking more and more dangerously with each word she spoke.

She sighed, she could understand why her sister had done what she did. "Does…Erik know?" she finally asked.

"Yes, yes she does. We have a home now. I also have another daughter. Erik and I are back together and both at a stage where we can finally begin to raise our son free from the world of torment and pain," Mme Giry said managing to get her tone to sound amazingly light and bubbly inspite of that being the last thing she felt at the moment.

Margaret sighed. She could not deny Annie her son but this was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. "Can you give me a moment until I explain the situation to him?" she asked quietly.

"Yes…and…and thanks again for all you have done for me you have no idea how much I appreciate it," she said seriously as her sister walked out the door.

"You're welcome," she sad as she was leaving the room.

Annie sat nervously as she waited for Benjamin to be brought out to her. A small part of her was looking forward to having Benjamin home with him a bigger part of her was worried about Erik. Would he honestly accept Benjamin and so being united with him and so lose this frightening character he was developing or would it make the entire situation worse?


	28. Inner Workings

**Chapter28 Inner workings**

**Sorry about the delay in updating. Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**It aint mine**

Erik sat with Meg in the carriage outside Annie's sisters. He listened intently to every sound. There was no way he could have let her come here herself to fetch Benjamin. Although he knew deep down that she loved him he was beginning to doubt just how loyal she was going to remain to him.

She had betrayed him and had to earn his trust again. Erik was growing more and more impatient as time went on. As he no longer had any perception of time what so ever even short spaces of time could feel like an eternity. Erik had never had a strong grasp of time even when he had his sight. All of Erik's life had been a case of existing. There was a period of time within his life when he wasn't existing so someone could give him the chance to live, he was existing until he was finally granted the liberty to die.

That was why this was so important to him. Annie had given him that chance to liven, shown him that he too could live. Now, she was the only person who could give him the one last shot he could have at living.

She could provide him not just with an existence within the cold and dingy cells of a French Opera House where he spent his days obsessing over warped mindless fantasies that could never be. Now she could offer him a full and complete existence. She could give him the chance to be part of a loving family.

They would move out of his lair and get a house in the remote countryside. They would be free from the harsh judging eyes of the people who populated the busy towns of Paris. They could happily, finally he could be given the chance to experience the very basic part of life, living.

He didn't like the way he had to go about achieving his life but he could see no alternative. He was so close. He had to ensure he didn't allow Antoinette's irrational fears of him cost him this chance. He would treat them all well. He would marry Antoinette. He wanted the real family wife, husband and children. The final piece of this was just inches away behind a closed door.

"Can you see them?" he demanded.

Meg jumped slightly when the silence was broken by Erik's harsh tone.

Meg looked closely. "No I cannot see them," she answered honestly.

"How long have they been in there?" he demanded

"Around ten minutes," Meg answered. She wasn't aware of the time and so had to guess.

Ten minutes was that all? It felt much longer, unless she was lying to him. What if this was part of a plan she and her mother had come up with? What if she and Benjamin had slipped past him? It would be pretty easy given he was blind. Would she leave Meg behind with him though? Maybe it was arranged that Meg was to meet them in an arranged place at a later time?

Anger bubbled within him. How dare they do this to him and how dare she lie to him. "Don't lie to me Meg," he growled.

"I'm not," Meg answered managing to keep her voice calm and free from fear.

"Don't think I don't know your plans," he snarled moving so his face was inches from Meg's.

Meg back away slightly. "I'm not…I really don't know what you are talking about," she said confused and a little scared. She knew Erik's temper was rising. Her mother was the only person she knew who could calm Erik down. She knew what Erik was like when he was angry but she didn't know how to prevent it from happening.

"Don't treat me like a fool!" he roared.

"I'm…I'm not," she stuttered helplessly.

He "glared" at her his anger growing, Not only was he being lied to but he was being treated like a fool.

"It's the truth why can't you just believe it?" she asked quietly

Meg reeled back when Erik slapped her hard across the face. "Don't you dare speak to me like that again," he hissed. Meg was too scared to say anything. She bit her lip fighting back tears.

A while later he began to calm down. "I'm sorry Meg. It was an accident. I…I lost my temper. Can we just keep it between us?" he asked realising that his potential happiness and chance of living all depended on Meg.


	29. In the Balance

**Chapter29 In the Balance**

**Thanks for the reviews but can I ask that you keep them coming. It lets me know how you all feel about the way I an going with this and any changes you think I need to make so please review.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing**

Meg stared at him in total shock. He had struck her. She had always known Erik had a temper but she never thought he would actually hit her.

She didn't know what to do. Should she stay silent? Was it just a one off? What if she stayed silent would he do it again, would he hot her again? Worse yet he could hit her mother or Benjamin.

Deep down she knew she should tell her mother but she couldn't. She didn't want to imagine what Erik would do. She knew if she told her mother chances are she would leave Erik taking her and Benjamin with her. Meg knew Erik would hunt them down. Even without his sight she knew he would find them.

"Meg?" Erik finally asked cutting through her thoughts.

Meg sighed it wasn't a fair question. They both knew she had no choice. She knew if they were to have any kind of a life where they might be able to live without being in constant terror and being ready to run, she had to agree.

"_Twisted everyway what answer can I gave? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Twisted every way Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought He murders all that's good  
I know I can't refuse... And yet, I wish I could Oh God, if I agree What horrors wait for me In this, the Phantom's opera_

Meg nodded silently. "I…I won't say anything," she whispered her voice shaky inspite of her best attempts to keep it level.

"Then compose yourself before your mother and brother come out. We don't want her suspecting anything is wrong now do we?" he stated rather than asked. Although he could not see Meg he was able to work out from her voice that she was either crying or was very close to tears. He knew her eyes would either be red from tears or filled with tears. Whatever her physical appearance was at the moment he knew it had to be altered before her mother saw her.

"No…" she said quietly as she tried to compose herself.

Erik nodded to her but didn't say anything. He was getting impatient just what was taking her so long? If they didn't come out soon he would have Meg take him to the house so he could bring them out himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annie sat nervously on the couch as she waited for Margaret to bring Benjamin out. Part of her was worried about how Erik would be about having to wait for so long. She hoped he wasn't getting angry. She forced herself to push the thought from her mind that wasn't important right now. The most important thing right now was in the very next room.

She felt her stomach churn when she heard the door open. She saw her sister enter the room followed by a small hesitant figure. Even in those few movements she saw his similarity to Erik was almost frightening. His moves mirrored Erik's from all those years ago when she had taken him from the Gypsy camp.

"Benjamin," Margaret said turning round so she was facing him. "There is someone here who wants to meet you."

Annie felt a stab of guilt eat at her. She could tell her sister was trying to keep the tears from her voice. She pushed the guilt away. Benjamin was her son she had every right to look after him se told herself.

"Who?" a voice whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

"Your mother," Margaret whispered.

A silence filled the room. Antoinette took this as her cue to speak. "Hello Benjamin," she whispered.

Benjamin didn't answer. He slowly came out from behind Margaret. Annie's eyes filled with tears as her maternal instincts filled her. She loved him instantly. Her heart fell when she saw he was covering his face with his hands.

"You need not hide your face from me," she whispered going towards him.

Benjamin looked hesitantly at her but slowly lowered his hands. Antoinette didn't speak she simply held her arms out to him. He looked at her for a moment but let her hug him.

Margaret stood back blinking back tears. She had never thought this would be so difficult to witness. She wanted to stop her from taking him but she knew she couldn't no matter how much it pained her.

Annie knew before she took him out to Erik and Meg she had to explain a few things to him. "Benjamin, your daddy and sister are waiting to see you," she said watching his reaction.

"You spoke about them…in your letters," he said quietly.

Annie nodded, "Yes, I did. There is something I need to tell you," she said gently.

Benjamin looked questioningly at her.

"Your father is blind Benjamin, just remember that when you speak to him," she said sadly.

Benjamin nodded.

Madame Giry also nodded. "Come on then," she said offering her hand out to him. Benjamin looked at her for a second then back to Margaret. He went over and hugged her. She hugged him back then after a while reluctantly let him go. "Goodbye Benjamin," she whispered.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

"Thank you," Madame Giry.

Margaret nodded motioning for them to go. Hot tears stung her eyes as she wanted Benjamin take her sisters hand as they headed towards the door.


	30. A family?

**Chap30 A family?**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, please keep them coming thank you. So sorry this update is so late, I had this ready to post from Saturday but the site wouldn't let me update until now**

**Disclaimer**

**I still don't own it.**

Erik couldn't wait any longer. He hand to find out where they were and what was taking them so long. He was also becoming steadily more and more aware of the fact that anyone who was walking past could have a good gawk at his masked face without him being aware. He knew Meg would be too scared of his reaction to tell him so he was completely open to the staring judging eyes of the "normal" people of the city.

He felt open and vulnerable, two feeling he hated the most. He could feel memories seeping through his mind. He bit his lip, this couldn't happen not now.

"_come, come, come inside, come and see the devil's child."_

The same line his master used before every performance. Not that he needed to make a big build up to make people want to come and see him. He was the camp's prized possession. News had spread quickly about the camp that held the son of satin. People came in their thousands to point, stare and taunt him and to laugh at the show provided.

His master always liked to give a little introduction to the sessions. Mainly so people knew the next show was about to begin and also to make Erik start to worry.

His manic, cold laugh rang out louder than the laughs and taunts of the crowd. The only sound that rang out louder than all of them was the sickening crack of the whip as it sliced through his skin. The pain was excruciating. It had reduced him to tears much to the delight of the on watching crowd when his master ripped off his shield the only shred of dignity he had revealing his face.

If they honestly believed he was not human then how was he able to feel such pain?

Meg watched Erik carefully. She didn't like the look that had come over Erik's face. She didn't want to say anything because she was scared of how he could react. She didn't want to leave him as he was either as she didn't know what he could do. She bit her nails worriedly as she tried to decide what she was going to do.

Erik had killed his master but he still haunted him. It had taken Erik a long time to have some kind of grasp on the idea that a person could not belong to another person. This was a concept he had never gained a full understanding of. Erik on some level believed that because Madame Giry loved him she and his family belonged to him in some way.

Meg let out an inward sigh of relief when she saw her mother approach. Her relief was soon replaced by a wave of nervousness and uncertainty as she saw another figure following. "They're coming," Meg said hoping this would bring Erik out of this entranced state of being he was currently in. A small part of her wasn't sure if his reaction to this would be any better than the state he was in right now.

Erik took a moment to react to her words. After a few moments he nodded forcing the memories from his mind. He couldn't forget these memories they played over and over in his mind at all times but he was able to push this away to an extent where they were all he could think about. Although there were times when he wasn't able to do this, mainly when he was asleep. He was trapped in the horrors of his past where there was no escape. This was why he often went as long as possible without sleep to prevent this from happening.

"Remember our deal Meg," Erik said to her.

"Yes," Meg said a little relieved to see he was out of his trance.

"Good," Erik said carefully. He was feeling a bit nervous about meeting his son. He was also one again cursing his face for being the reason he was not able to see his son.

Madame Giry nervously approached the carriage. She had no idea how Erik or even Meg were going to react to this. She knew this had to be even more difficult on Benjamin. "it'll be alright I promise," she whispered in his ear.

Benjamin didn't say anything but nodded nervously.

"Erik Meg this-" she stopped dead when she noticed a swelling and redness on Meg's face. "What is going on?" she demanded a feeling of dread rising in her stomach.


	31. Crossroads

**Chapter31 Crossroads**

**Can I please once again ask that if you are reading this that you review? It doesn't have to be long just anything to let me know you're reading this. I really want to know how you are feeling about the way I'm taking this so please review.**

**Disclaimer**

**I still own nothing.**

"Nothing mamma…whatever would make you think something was wrong?" Meg asked her stomach churning. She had done as Erik asked. He couldn't be angry at her for this could he? Meg tried to keep her face calm so not to cause her mother with further evidence that suggested all was not well.

Madame felt sick with worry. It was evident her daughter had been struck but Erik wouldn't have would he? Of course deep down she knew that he could. Erik had a vicious temper. As much as she may like to there was no way of denying the fact that Erik could be very dangerous when something happened that he didn't like or approve of.

Erik kept his face deadpan as they spoke. "Is there a problem?" he asked evenly.

"I don't know Erik you tell me. It seems someone has struck my daughter," she answered crisply. Benjamin tightened his grasp on her hand. Madame Giry gave his hand a light squeeze hoping to silence him and to give him a sense of security. Although right now she wasn't sure just how secure their situation was.

"Your daughter has told you there is nothing wrong. Are you saying you do not believe her word?" he asked with a slight sneer.

"Do not try to be smart with my Erik. I know you struck my daughter and what I would like to know is what on earth made you think you had the right?" she demanded. She was working very hard at not shouting purely for Benjamin's benefit.

Erik's expression darkened then became very calm. "Annie do you really think this is the behaviour you wish to be portraying in front of your son, pardon me I mean our son?" he asked.

Madame Giry didn't know what to do. Erik had struck her child. Could she risk him doing the same with Benjamin or him hurting Meg again? If she didn't stay with him he would follow her and she knew he would find them with or without eyes.

"Come on Benjamin," Madame finally whispered.

Madame Giry remained close to her children throughout the ride home. "We are all going to be a happy family," Erik said "looking" straight at Benjamin. Madame said nothing but the words sent a shiver down her spine.

Benjamin nodded and gave a slight smile but then remembered what his mother had said to him just moments earlier. "Thank you," he whispered not really knowing what else to say.

Meg looked at him. She couldn't believe she had a little brother. She wanted to speak him but she wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't being made any easier by the evident tension with the carriage despite everyone's attempt to ignore it.

Benjamin's eyes darted around the carriage silently then fell nervously on the ground. "It's alright Benjamin," Annie whispered soothingly in his ear.

"Keeping secrets are we?" Erik asked in what could easily be misconceived as a friendly conversational tone. To Annie and to a lesser extent Meg the threat beneath his words was clear.

"No not at all just assuring Benjamin that there is nothing to worry about," Annie answered hating how fake her voice sounded but she knew she had no choice at least for now for the sake of her children.

"Yes things are finally starting to go right for us," Erik said in a tone of voice that left no room for arguments.

Annie didn't argue but she didn't provide him with an answer either. She smiled very slightly when she noticed Benjamin had fallen asleep against her. She sat silently trying to work out what to do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annie silently lifted Benjamin from the carriage and carried him towards the Opera House where the effects of Erik's temper could be seen immediately. The Opera House served as a constant reminder of his darker side. Recently however his darker side was making an appearance more and more frequently making the Opera House merely a further confirmation of what she already knew.

"Home sweet home," Erik commented.

Mme Giry and Meg could only manage a small meek yes as they tried to ignore the sinking feeling of dread.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madame Giry lay awake until she was certain Erik was sleeping. She got up slowly and quietly. She went over to Meg and gently shook her awake. "Come ma petite ange," she whispered holding Benjamin in her arms who was thankfully still fast asleep.

The mark on her daughter's cheek told her she was doing the right this. "Come on quietly now," she whispered AS SHE LED HER FROM THE LIAR. She could not keep her children here it just wasn't safe.


	32. Chains of freedom

**Chapter32 chains of freedom**

**Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming I like to know what you think of this. I am not really sure how close this is to the end but so far it seems my muse isn't quite ready for this to end yet.**

**Disclaimer**

**It's not mine, nothing is mine.**

As soon as he woke up he knew something wasn't right. At first he didn't know what it was that gave him that feeling. He tried to put it down to a very slight paranoia on his part. Perhaps his unease was caused by the fact he was not used to having things begin to go right for him. He also put it down to the extra person in the lair with them.

Although Benjamin was his son and he wanted him to be a part of this new life he had planned a small part of him was still nervous. Although he knew there was nothing for him to fear there was still a small part of him at unease. He was certain that would pass soon enough and they would be happy.

It was only as the silence became almost unbearable to hear did he realise something was wrong. He listened intently found the sound of breathing or and kind of movement. When he heard none a horrible though occurred to him. They couldn't have left him could they? Antoinette would never do this to him would she? A voice echoed in the back of his mind reminding him that she had done it before so why would she not do it again?

He had warned her not to leave him again. She and her children was the only thing that stopped the biting chill of loneliness. She knew what she meant to him. Even after her past betrayal he forgave her and took her back and this was how she repaid him?

_She never loved you, or if she ever did you drove her away with your actions. You struck her child. You are keeping her with you against her will. You can not have love. Your soul and heart are too deformed and ruined to understand and appreciate such pure untainted emotions._

He could not get the voice to silence. Was it true was he beyond love? He had blamed his face for the reason no being could ever love him. He had spent hours wishing he could have a "normal" face and maybe then he could find someone to love him.

"_That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh . . . this face - the infection which poisons our love."_

Was it possible that his face was not reason behind his loneliness? Was it who he was that was why he could not experience love? In many respects that was a much more disturbing thought.

The idea of being trapped in a world of darkness and solitude was unbearable. The thought was even worse now that he had been given a taster of what a happy life could be like but once again it had been snatched from him leaving him alone.

"_This haunted face holds no horror for me now . . . It's in your soul that the true distortion lies . . ."_

A wave of fury ran through him. How dare she do this to him. He stormed through the lair cursing his lack of sight it make the task of searching for them so much harder. "Antoinette…Meg…Benjamin?" he roared. He listened quietly but still got no reply. He quickened his pace as he stormed through the lair.

He cried out with surprise when he tripped over something and lost his footing sending him sprawling to the ground. "Damn you!" he cursed loudly. He could feel his cheeks reddening with shame even although there was no one there to see him.

He could feel bitter tears sting his eyes as he lay on the cold ground. He was not going to be left alone. He had been left alone to many times now. He was going to have what was his. She could not just leave him like this. He would find her and bring her back and when he did he would make sure there was no way she would leave him again.

"_Fear can turn to love"_

If she would not love him of her own free will then he would need to find someway of making her. Of course he would much rather she loved him of her own free will and that she would never dream of leaving him but he was beginning to realise that would not happen. Maybe if he did have to get him to love her by another means maybe in time she could learn to love him.

He knew one thing was certain he was not going to allow her to turn his son's mind against him. He felt his way to the exit of the lair. She was not going to get away from him not when he had been so close to getting what he wanted..


	33. Shadows in the dark

**Chapter33 Shadows in the dark**

**Once again thank you for the reviews please keep them coming it really helps to know what you are thinking of this. Sorry about the delay in this update took me a while to decide how I wanted to write this chapter. Also I feel I should warn you this chapter is been wrote on a lack of sleep and coffee,**

**Disclaimer**

**If I owned it this text wouldn't be here.**

"Mamma…stop where are we going?" Meg finally asked her mother after they had had been running through the busy streets of Paris for a considerable amount of time.

Antoinette gradually slowed her pace and came to a halt not before scanning her surroundings. "He is not here mamma,' Meg said quietly having sensing what her mother was doing. She nodded but checked anyway. "I…I am unsure of where we are going at the moment ma petite all I know is we can not continue to stay there," she said stroking Benjamin's hair as she spoke.

"Mamma…we can't just run blindly we need to know where we are going," Meg said softly. She was not used to seeing her mother behave so irrationally.

Antoinette stared at her for a moment a look of what could perhaps be taken as desperation crossed her usually calm and composed features. "We'll find somewhere Meg…we need to move fast. I really would much rather we were settled somewhere before your brother wakes. The last thing he needs at the moment is to wake to this, this is all so new and strange to him already. I wish I didn't have to move him again but I am afraid I have no choice, not with things the way they are now,

Meg sighed slightly and got ready to speak but her mother spoke before she had a chance to say anything. "Come now Meg we really have not the time to stand and discuss this at the moment. We must go. Come on now Meg you know he will come looking for us come on now we must go before he finds us," she said a tone of urgency to her voice.

"I…I just think we be a lot safer and it would be a lot easier if we had an idea of where it is we are heading to," Meg said meekly. She didn't wish to upset her mother any further but she had to make her understand how irrational her actions were.

Antoinette sighed wearily. In just those few split seconds Mme Giry showed signs of her years. Lines of worry and stress showed up in her face. Meg bit her lip slightly she had never seen her mother look quite so weary before. She wasn't going to say anything but it disturbed her a little. "I fear I am getting too old for this," she said in an almost defeated tone.

Meg sighed she was not going to let her mother give up like this. Her mother was a strong and passionate woman she was not going to stand back and watch her give all that up least of all over a man. "Don't give up now mamma," Meg whispered.

Mme Giry said nothing. She shifted Benjamin slightly to make herself a little comfier while holding him. "Would you like me to hold Benjamin?" Meg asked softly. Mme Giry nodded slightly and handed her sleeping son over to her daughter. "Things will be alright," Meg whispered.

"I hope so ma petite ange, I really do hope so," Mme Giry answered.

Benjamin stirred slightly in Meg's arms. "Where are we?" he muttered sleepily.

"Slight change in plans my sweet. We are going to stay somewhere else for now. I know this must all be very strange for you right now but I promise you things will settle down soon," Mme Giry answered tenderly.

Benjamin nodded slowly and climbed out of Meg's arms so he was standing beside them. "Where's daddy?" he asked.

Meg tensed at his question watching her mother intently.

Mme Giry paled slightly at his questions but then quickly regained her composure much to her daughter's relief. "He's not here for now my sweet. It's just the three of us for now that sound alright to you?" she asked managing to keep her tone light and happy.

Benjamin nodded and did not question the situation any further much to both mother and daughter's relief.

Mme Giry stood desperately trying to think of somewhere they could go. She was starting to worry if she had only been successful in walking herself and even more worryingly her children into even more danger. She should never have taken Benjamin from her sister at least he was safe there.

Her own selfishness and love for Erik had led them into this. Guilt and worry ate at her just how much trouble had she put her children in? She knew it was only a matter of time before Erik came after them an found them.

She had nowhere to hide herself and her children. The words she had spoken during Erik's reign of terror in the opera house echoed in her mind as she stood helpless in the streets of Paris with her two children: -

"_The Angel sees the Angel knows"_


	34. No going back now

**Chap34 No going back now**

**Sorry about the delay in this update. Everything's been a bit hectic lately I've had nothing but exams lately. Anyway thanks for the reviews please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**Still own nothing.**

The usual air and grace that accompanied Erik's every step was absent when he exited his lair. Sounds whirred around him at an alarming rate. He tried to listen intently to try and distinguish each individual sound but his rising panic was making it harder for him to do. He cursed Antoinette more for this. She must have known what the outside was like for him now.

He had never liked the outside which was somewhat ironic given it was the one thing he longed to do. He would have loved to have been able to walk the streets freely. The city of Paris was a place such great beauty and agriculture and fast growing creatively that he could never be a part of. It was much too beautiful to be distorted by a monster such as him.

Like everything else in his life the world was simply a beauty he was forced to look at from a far and never have any real part in. Now he couldn't even look at the world which made it all the scarier. It wasn't something that he liked but it was true Erik, the infamous Phantom of the Opera whose name or rather title brought fear to people's faces when it passed someone's lips.

He knew the world could never accept him. He was totally helpless right now. How was he meant to find Antoinette in a city this large? It would be almost impossible to do if he could see so blind it was almost impossible. He couldn't even guarantee that she was still in the country. He could almost hear her laughing at him, mocking him.

What he hated more was the small part of his mind that voice niggling at the back of his mind that he just couldn't get to silence.

"_It's all your own fault. Did it ever occur to you that is why she left you like this? Of course she knew you wouldn't be able to come after her. That was her plan that was what she wanted. She wanted away from you Erik and she found the perfect way to do it. Why don't you just accept it? You are destined to be alone. No point in fighting it, have you not learned yet? Why cause yourself more hurt just accept it._

He couldn't just accept that at least not yet. He was not going to give up on this just yet. He had to see them. He scowled as he realised that was no longer an option for him. He had to see his family he couldn't be alone again. Antoinette couldn't leave him again he intended to make that very clear to her when he found her.

He took a couple of uneasy steps forward. When he was confident there was nothing ahead of him he took a few more steps. He was starting to gain a little more confidence until his foot collided with something solid. He tried to stop himself from falling but it was too late he went sprawling into the dirt taking his last shred of dignity with him.

He heard footsteps approach him why was he sure he recognised those footsteps it couldn't be could it? He got up quickly and dragged her by the arm. She tried to cry out but he put a gloved hand over her mouth silencing her.

He dragged her down to his lair without a word. Seems for the first time things were starting to work in his favour. He couldn't be completely certain it was who he thought this was but he was pretty certain and he had no intention of letting her go if it was.

She tried to struggle but Erik's tightening grip on her arm made her soon stop. She knew her struggling was in vain there was no way she was going to get free of his grasp the only thing she could succeed in was making him angrier.

"Yes it really does make this whole thing easier when you don't struggle," Erik said in a chillingly calm tone.

She was silent but she felt a deep chill inside her. She bit her lip dreading what was about to happen.


	35. What's it really worth?

**Chapter35 what's it really worth?**

**I had my drama acting exam today, very nerve wracking but I think it went okay. I've got home early so I thought I'd get to work on this. As always thanks for the reviews please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**If I owned it I'd be rich which I'm not so no it's not mine.**

She looked up into his eyes. Those eyes held such a power. She didn't want to look into his eyes. The range of emotions that reflected there scared her. His eyes drew her to him forcing her to look into them no matter how she tried to avoid them.

"_Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore."_

The vacant look within his eyes drew her all the more to him. It chilled her how much his eyes reflected the life he led. They showed the confusion almost lost feelings he had. Erik felt lost in the world because he spent so much time being hidden from it being among people or being faced with certain situations overwhelmed him making him unsure of how to react.

The only sound that could be heard was her fearful breathing along Erik's harsh breathing. Their breathing seemed to fall into an almost synchronised pattern. The silence was beginning to make her even more uncomfortable but she didn't know what she could say to break the awful silence.

"I would say it is nice to see you again but of course such statements no longer apply to me," there was an even more tension filled silence as he let his words hang thick between them before carrying on. "We all know whose fault that is don't we?" he asked darkly.

She looked down even although he couldn't see her she still couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. She knew he blamed her and he had every right to.

She had set him up. After all he had done for her she had betrayed him. Even now she used his emotions against him for her own selfish gain. She may have claimed her actions with Benjamin were to protect Erik and that she had his best interests at heart but deep down she knew that wasn't true it was all about her personal gain.

"Erik I'm…" she began to say but she was quickly cut off by him.

"Don't even bother saying you are sorry Christine. There is point or purpose to an apology it does nothing to change the pain or damage caused," he growled.

"_Too late for prayers and useless pity."_

She couldn't stop herself shaking with fear. Why had he brought her back down here, what did he want with her if he did not want an apology? A small part of her wondered if he had perhaps forgiven her and was prepared to give her a second chance. One look at his face told her that was most certainly not the case.

"Do not think that I have forgiven you for your actions Christine as that is very far from the truth. The mere thought of being within close proximity of you again filled me with a great sense of displeasure," he said cruelly.

Christine bit her lip. His words stung her there was no denying that. "Then…then why did you bring me down here?" she whispered. He was silent for a while allowing her to feel more uneasy. He enjoyed the power he still held over her.

"As much as it loathes me to say this my dear I am in need of your assistance and you have a great deal of making up to do for your actions," he said as a slight smirk played at the corner of his lips.

"Oh…what is it that you are wishing me to do?" she asked timidly.

"Don't go all shy on me now my dear. You were not so timid when you were threatening Antoinette now were you? Now drop the act you know it will not work with me," he stated,

Christine fell silent she knew better than to argue with him. She also knew that he was right and so she had no argument to present. She stayed silent waiting for him to go on.

"You Christine will be my eyes," he stated. He hated having to admit this but the coldness of his tone over rode any insecurity that he felt from making itself knowing to anyone else other than himself.

Christine was going to nod but then remembered it would serve no purpose. "Alright," she said quietly. She didn't even know what it was she was looking for although she could hazard a guess but she had no intention of asking.

"Then let us go. We have no time to stay around here catching up all day," he said with a sneer.

Erik grabbed her arm roughly dragging her through the lair then allowing her to lead him through the streets of Paris. "Make the fact I am blind clear and you will be sorry," he growled to her.

She didn't know how she was meant to do that but she agreed anyway.

"You do know who you are looking for don't you," he snapped.

"Yes," she answered. She knew who she was looking for without him having to tell her.


	36. Broken ends

**Chap36 broken ends**

**Sorry this update has taken a while had a lot going on anyway I'm back now. Oh on a happier note my aunt is buying me tickets to see Cats for my birthday! Anyway I'll be quiet now and get on with the chapter. As always thanks for the reviews please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**Still not mine**

It was difficult trying to keep up with Christine as she weaved through the busy streets of Paris. He wasn't going to tell her to slow down. He refused to admit anymore weakness than he had already. He hated the weakness he had already shown by having to lower himself to accepting her help even if he had done it in such a way that gave the illusion of him being the one who had all the power.

He struggled to concentrate solely on her footsteps when there were so many others walking at the same time. His great natural love and talent of music came with the natural ability to extract a single beat or sound from many others. He was able to do the same here but it required a great deal of concentration that he wasn't currently able to hold. He had too many other thoughts racing through his mind and on top of that was still the element of fear.

His survival as much as he hated to admit it could depend on his ability to follow Christine's footsteps. He was trying to think of a way that could make this easier for him without having to admit to needing further help.

A thin smile crossed his lips as an idea came to him. If he got her to talk to him he could follow the sound of her voice. He knew that would be a lot easier to follow than footsteps. He smiled more as a topic of conversation entered his mind.

"Tell me Christine how is Raoul? I do hope he was not to shaken up by actions on the night of Don Juan," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He smirked slightly when he heard her sigh slightly before speaking. "He is fine very much alive and unhurt," she answered her voice faltering.

Erik knew he had left her but continued on in apparent ignorance to this. "Yes well I suppose he did have you to look after him," he said casually.

He could picture her face it wasn't as good as seeing it but it was the best he had. "Yes…Yes then I did," she said quietly. The upset in her voice didn't come from the fact that Raoul had left her. It came from the fact that she was completely alone now. She didn't love Raoul, she never had. He was useful to her. She hated the idea of being left totally alone.

"You did then?" he pressed. He wanted her to admit they she too had been left alone. He wanted to hear that he wasn't the only one who had been left alone because of his own selfish actions. He was trying to dull the pain he felt by forcing her to voice her pain.

"Erik…please don't make me say it you know that Raoul does not wish anything more to do with me, not after I left him to…" she trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence even although she knew Erik knew the rest.

"It is a good idea to finish what you begin to say Christine otherwise it may be taken the wrong way. I will however let you off on this one occasion although I do feel very much obliged to finish off what you started to say. Now would it end something like this? Raoul left you because you left him in an attempt to win me back with some corrupt plan of yours. Does that sound about right Christine?" he asked in a sinister tone.

Christine couldn't argue. His cold tone sent shivers through her. "Yes…yes that's what happened," she said close to tears.

"Yes, yes I thought as such. There is no point in tears my dear. Take it from me they do nothing to help they do improve any situation nor does it make it any easier," he said coldly.

"_All it does is show your weakness. It lets others know they are hurting you so they can continue to do so," _he added silently to himself.

"I know," Christine said timidly.

A silence fell between them resulting in Erik having to rely on her footsteps again. Soon they died down. Erik panicked a little but refused to show it. "Why may I ask have you stopped?" he asked keeping his tone even.

"I…I just trying to think," she said softly.

"Care to elaborate on that a little?" he asked coolly not leaving any room for debate.

"I am trying to think of where they will be. I must confess I do not know this city very well. I am not used to travelling alone here. I spent a lot of my time in the Opera House as you know and on the rare occasion when I did explore this place I was with Raoul," she said biting her lip.

Erik was silent for a moment anger building up inside him he was not going to allow her to get of this that easily. "You do not need to know this city to find someone all you need is sight," he replied.

Christine ran a hand through her hair then nodded. "Alright…I just really wish…"

He cut her off knowing what she was going to say. "If we had an idea of where they would be we would not be here now would we?" he said hotly.

"No…no we wouldn't," she agreed meekly.

A few moments later it all became clear. He knew where she would be. He couldn't believe it took him this long to work out where she was. "Stop a carriage, now!" he ordered Christine.

Christine didn't dare question him. She stopped a carriage quickly. Erik got into the carriage after Christine telling the driver where to go with strict instructions to get there quickly if he valued his life.


	37. You knew you couldn't hide

**Chapter37 You knew you couldn't hide**

**Thanks for all the reviews they really mean a lot and can you please keep them coming they really help because it lets me know what you think of this so please review. Also I should let you knew there are only a few chapters left to this fic.**

**Also one quick note to Lady-Miranda-Van-Tassel I haven't abandoned our role plays it just seems that YIM hates me right now although I'm hoping to be on tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer**

**I still own nothing**

"Annie?" Margaret said in surprise when she opened her door to her and her children.

"Can we come in please," Antoinette asked before her sister wasted what precious time they had in asking questions. She knew she would have to answer her questions in time but right now was most definitely not the time. She knew Erik would be hot on her trail by now. Although the rational part of her brain knew being inside her sister's home provided little more protection than being outside it would. In spite of this she knew she would feel a lot more a ease when they were inside.

"Yes, yes of course," she said ushering them inside. She couldn't help but smile as Benjamin came into her arms. She held him close to her, "I missed you," she whispered to him as she planted a kiss on his lips and head.

"I missed you too but I'm with mummy now…aren't I?" he asked sounding a little unsure. Was she going to leave him here again? He loved Margaret very much but he wanted to be with his natural mother as any child does.

"Yes my darling you are but you don't know how happy this makes me that you have all come to visit," she answered hugging him again.

He returned the hug then slowly climbed out of her arms and went to his mother tugging timidly on her sleeve. "Yes my sweet?" she asked turning to face him.

"I'm sleepy," he whispered.

Antoinette nodded. It was no wonder the little mite was tired the amount of upheaval he had been put through recently. She looked up to her sister. "You can sleep in the bedroom you always slept in here. There is another spare room next to it if you wish to sleep there dear," she said to Meg who was sitting on the couch trying not to fall asleep.

"Thank you," Meg said biting back a yawn as she dragged herself up.

"Not a problem sweet dreams my dear," she said smiling at her.

Antoinette took Benjamins hand and led him into the bedroom tucking him in. "Sweet dreams darling," she whispered slipping out the room and going into Meg's. Meg opened her eyes when she heard the door open. "Mamma?" she asked sounding slightly uncertain.

"Yes it is me my darling," she whispered sitting next to her on the bed putting her arms around her. Sometimes she forgot how young Meg really was. "Everything will be alright darling you have nothing to worry about," she whispered. She smiled slightly when she heard Meg's steady breathing although deep down she knew both of them knew her words were not entirely sure.

"What is going on?" Margaret asked when Antoinette entered the room.

She sighed she felt her eyes sting with tears part of her still loved Erik but she couldn't go back to him she knew she couldn't. "Oh…Margaret…" she sobbed.

"Annie whatever is it?" Margaret asked moving over to take her sister into her arms as she sobbed.

Antimonite finally managed to tell her what had happened through choked sobs. "I'm…I'm sorry for breaking down like this," she whispered.

"Sshh, you have nothing to be sorry for you have every right to have a good cry. A little crying can be a good thing and if you can't cry in front of your sister then who can you cry in front of?" she whispered to her holding her close.

"Thank you…you're so good to me…" she whispered.

"No need for thanks," she whispered in a tone of voice that said no more words needed to be spoken at that moment.

Margaret smiled slightly when she looked down to find Antoinette sleeping. She picked her up and carried her into her bedroom placing her over the sheets. "sleep well, you no longer have to do things alone I'm here," she whispered before slipping out the room shutting the door gently behind her.

She let out a muffled gasp as a gloved hand covered her mouth as a lasso was placed around her neck.


	38. Flicker of hope

**Chap38 A flicker of hope**

**Thank you so much for the reviews please keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer**

**I still own nothing**

Erik heard the cold thud as her body hit the ground. A cold grin spread across his features as her life fell literally from his fingertips. He relished in the sense of power that it gave him. His uncanny knack of killing people at ease gave him the piece of control that was fundamental to his very existence.

The sound of an attempted to be muffled sob caught his attention pulling him from his moment of glory. He whipped round in Christine's general direction. "You can go now. You have served your purpose to me I am no longer in need of your services. I trust you are of course aware by now of how unwise it would be of you to contact the police. You were the one who led me here Christine and given your less then friendly relationship with Antoinette as of late it will not make you look to good now will it?" he asked keeping his tone late he didn't want Antoinette or the children to wake up jus yet.

Christine bit her lip her eyes flirting between Erik and the dead body by his feet. He was right she had played a part in this. Although part of her had followed out his orders in fear of her life she knew part of her had done it to have another dig at Antoinette. "I wont tell the police you have my word on that," she said matching his quiet tone.

She took a moment to look at him before she left. "Goodbye…Erik…my Angel of Music," she added quietly as she headed out once again into the streets of Paris. She looked around her she knew this city no longer had anything to offer her. She had taken all she could from it, it was time to move on.

Although she knew she could never be with Erik she had wrecked several lives before she finally was forced to accept this he had still given her a great gift that would allow her to survive and earn her place in the world. Erik had given her the gift of music and now it was her key to survival.

She would leave Paris and start a fresh in a new Opera House in a new country. She knew she would have to do this on her own without her Angel of Music and worst of all it was all her own fault.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erik sat on the couch calmly as he waited for Antoinette to wake. He knew it was her he had killed and not her by her very walking. Although Margaret walked with the grace and dignity of a woman Antoinette moved with a certain grace and dignity that could only by achieved through the many years of dance experience she had along with the natural grace she possessed that allowed her dancing career to progress as far as it had.

He also knew it was not her by the very fact that he had killed her. He knew Antoinette knew how he thought and so would have expected the noose and so would have been able to escape it with ease. He smiled slightly when he knew this was one of the times he would have out smarted her. He knew she would in time expect his arrival but he knew she would not expect him to arrive in the dead of night and murder her sister then sit on the couch waiting for her to waken.

Antoinette woke as the first rays of dawn streamed into her room. She felt a lot calmer and rested than she had the night before. She even allowed herself the first small smile in days. She stretched slightly before rising.

She put on one of the simple gowns she had taken with her when she fled from the lair. It was a simple black gown with a delicately plunging neckline that highlighted her trim figure. She sat on the end of her bed and brushed her long auburn hair so it flowed down her back it looked stunning against the back gown. There was no denying the fact that Antoinette Giry was a stunning woman.

She hummed slightly to herself as she applied a little make up that highlighted her beautiful features. She never took this much time on her appearance but she felt she owed herself a treat. She was proud of herself. She had cut herself from Erik's grasp. She was now a free woman. She decided she was going to give up being a ballet mistress. It was true her talent was known throughout Paris but it no longer held the same passion for her as it once had. She still loved dance and she knew she always would bit her true passion in life now was looking after her children.

She would still encourage Meg to continue dancing. She would need to find a new theatre where she could dance. She had most undoubtedly inherited her mother's talents. Meg was an amazingly talented dancer whose power and passion showed through each graceful step she made. It was a gift and pleasure that she could not allow her daughter to give up or loose out on.

She could not wait to get to know Benjamin better and watch a bond grow between him and Meg. In an ideal world she would have loved for them to have their father but she knew that was not possible she would allow no further hurt to enter her family.

She was thinking about suggesting they all went out for the day so they could all get to know each other better and forget about the awful ordeal they had just experienced.

She was still smiling as she opened her door finally she could start again she had endured the years of suffering and this was her reward and she intended to enjoy every second of it.

"Good morning Antoinette," a voice drawled in the dim light.

Antoinette froze it couldn't be. Then she looked down, this couldn't be happening. All her hopes shattered and fell around her as she sank to the ground next to the body with Erik's cold cruel laughter echoing in her ears.


	39. A dim realisation

**Chapter39 A dim realisation**

**Thank you for all the reviews please keep them coming they really mean a lot. Just to let you know there will only be a few more chapters after this one. I am really going to miss this story. I have really enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer**

**I still don't own anything**

An unnatural anger began to build up inside her. "How could you do this? I always defended you. I defended your honour. I always believed that deep down you were a good and loving person but it seems I was wrong. You had my heart Erik and now you have returned it to me but it is shattered beyond the realms of repair," she sobbed.

Erik let out a cold chuckle at her words sending shivers down Antoinette's back. Had Erik always been so heartless yet she had been so besotted and bewitched by him that she had not seen it?

"You ask me why I do this. The answer really is quite simple Madame Giry. You ran away from me you took away my family the one scarp of happiness within my life and so I think it only holds fair that I returned the favour by taking away a member of your family. Now that we are even we may put this awful ordeal behind up and move on," he said in a chilling calm and collected tone.

"Move on! How can you possibly expect me to move on? You have stuck my daughter and you have…have killed my sister. Why do you torture me so Erik? Why have you put me through so much pain for simply loving you?" she sobbed. Her make up ran down her face as all hope slipped away from her.

"And do you love me now?" he asked keeping his tone even.

"No…no I do not. You have moved beyond the realms of my love Erik. I am beginning to wonder if the man I loved ever existed or if he was nothing more than a creation within my mind. Tell me Erik did the man I loved ever exist or was he the true Phantom?" she asked softly.

Erik was silent her question shocked him. "I do not know as I do not know what man it was you fell in love with. All I know is a part of me has died and will not return," he stated.

"The man before me is not the Erik I know perhaps now I am truly seeing you in your true light, perhaps now I am finally seeing you in your true light. You are a cold hearted killer. You take like with no sign of remorse or consideration for the person's life you took," she snapped.

Anger bubbled within Erik as he stepped towards her using her angry breathing as a guide. "You took away what hope I had of a normal life. You are the one who has made me what I am. The people I kill may die by my hands but it is you that killed them because it is you who drove me to this and I can never forgive you for that, never," he growled.

Antoinette remained calm. Her eyes fluttered towards the door as she heard Meg enter the room.

"Mamma?" she whispered fearfully as her eyes fell upon Erik. "Oh…oh…." She whimpered when her eyes fell on the corpse on the floor.

"It's alright ma petite ange go back to bed," she whispered to her.

"Oh no…on the contrary Madame Giry your daughter has arrived just in time," he said as a cold grin spread across his features. He now turned his attention to Meg. "Go and fetch your brother it is only fair that he too gets to watch this," he ordered.

Meg looked nervously at her mother not knowing what to do.

"Do as he says ma petite ange," Antoinette said attempting to keep her voice calm as Erik took a calculated step closer to her.

Meg nodded and quickly went to fetch Benjamin.

"Wise move," he hissed to her.

Antoinette didn't respond but was shaking slightly she didn't like the way he was acting.

Erik smirked when he heard two steps of footsteps enter the room. "Excellent now the show can begin," he said.

"What show?" Benjamin asked not comprehending the situation.

"Oh you shall see my son," Erik answered still smirking.

Antoinette's eyes widened in horror when he produced a noose. "Erik no…" she whispered weakly, he couldn't do this not in front of her children.

"No," Meg screamed

"Silence," Erik snapped as he placed the noose around Antoinette's neck and tightening it so to limit her air supply but not totally cut it off,

"Please…" she managed to get out.

"It's too late Annie you brought this upon yourself," he said. He fully tightened the noose reducing Antoinette to her knees as her fingered clawed at her neck but she could not loosen it.

Erik yanked her round so she was facing her children. Antoinette's eyes bulged as the rope cut into her neck. Meg and Benjamin sobbed as awful choking noises escaped her.

"Shows over," Erik said a few minutes later letting Antoinette's now limp form fall to the ground.

**A/N: I swear I did not have the end of this chapter planned Erik took control…please don't hate me and also please review.**


	40. The best laid plans

**Chap40 The best laid plans**

**I wrote this chapter while watching From Hell. Would anyone be interested if I started a From Hell fic, let me know in your review. It's also a good way of letting me know if anyone actually reads the author's notes. Also only one more chapter after this thank you so much for the reviews and please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**I still own nothing**

Meg held Benjamin closer to her turning him towards her so he didn't have to see the awful see just inches from them. Although him not seeing what happened would not change the horrible reality of the situation it made it slightly kinder for him if that was at all possible in this situation. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her dead mother's form on the good next to her sister. It was a little more than disturbing that even in death she had still somehow fallen with grace even although her body had as good as been disregarded once the life had been squeezed so savagely from her. Meg didn't want to look but she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"What's happening Meg?" Benjamin asked cutting through the awkward silence that hung thick in the room.

"Sshh Benjamin it's alright," Meg whispered pulling him closer to her. She didn't know how she could even say that to him. She didn't see how things could possibly be alright. Even if they were to get out of here alive how was she meant to provide for Benjamin? She had no money and nowhere to go. She felt tears fill her eyes as she turned to face Erik who was sitting quite calmly on the couch. "How could you do this? You have just killed the woman you claimed to love. You have just killed the mother of your child. Mamma was right about you, you really don't have the faintest idea what love is do you? Why, why did you do this?" Meg sobbed.

"Mamma's dead?" Benjamin whispered tearfully.

Meg was about to answer but was interrupted by Erik's chillingly calm and controlled voice. "Yes my son your mother has passed but there is no need for tears everything will work out just fine."

"How…how did she die, where is Auntie Margaret…" he paused for the first time since entering the room he saw her body on the ground. "Daddy…Meg…" he whispered fearfully.

"Don't worry my son everything will be alright soon," he repeated calmly. Meg shivered inwardly at his words, just what was he getting at? "Come to me my son," Erik said after a few moments had passed.

Meg held Benjamin closer to her she didn't want him anywhere near Erik.

"Come now Meg you wouldn't be stopping Benjamin coming to see his father now would you?" Erik asked all too calmly. Meg reluctantly let him go to Erik

knowing she had no choice.

"Come my son," he said pulling him onto his lap while Meg watched nervously. She really didn't know what to do she felt so young and defenceless. She fell to her mother's feet sobbing. "Mamma…mamma please wake up…" she sobbed knowing that it was useless. "Mamma…I don't know what to do. I need your help…please mamma…" she whispered very quietly.

As Meg's father had died when Meg was a young child she had developed a very close relationship with her mother. She didn't know what to do without her she was alone and trapped.

As she sobbed over her mother and aunt's bodies words from Erik and Benjamin's conversation caused her to silence her tears so she could listen more intently to them.

"Do they make fun of you my son?" Erik asked softly.

"Yes…they call me names…or ignore me completely," he whispered sadly. Meg felt her heart break for him he was such a sweet boy he did not deserve such torture.

Erik nodded. "Does it make you sad?" he asked.

"Yes," he whispered sadly.

"Yes…I understand for you see my son it has happened to me to," he said.

There was a few more moments of silence before Erik spoke again. "It seems none of us are too happy here now are we?" he asked his son's words and Meg's tears proving this.

"Whose fault is that?" Meg thought bitterly she knew better than to voice this thought.

Erik carried on speaking. "…but we need not worry about that. I have a way we can overcome this problem," he said as a smile spread across his features.

"What do you mean?" Benjamin asked.

"Oh you will soon see my son, yes we shall all be happy soon, very soon," he said smirking. Benjamin smiled he liked the sound of that.

Meg bit her lip. She didn't like the way he was talking. She had to protect Benjamin he was her responsibility she couldn't let anything happen to him. "Come Benjamin," Meg said quietly as she headed towards the door.

"Don't be so foolish Meg. You didn't honestly think you were going anywhere right now did you?" he asked with a smile and a haunting laugh.

"No…" Meg whispered as tears ran down her face she had no escape.


	41. Learning to liveor not

**Chap41 Learning to live…or not**

**Here it is the final chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews they have helped so much and they mean a lot to me. Please keep the reviews coming. Also I am on the loo out for a beta who can help me polish this story off chapter at a time. I really would like this story to be perfect. Any takers? If so please let me know in your review thanks.**

**Disclaimer**

**I still own nothing.**

"No point in you standing Meg come and take a seat next to us," Erik said calmly.

Meg didn't know what to do. She didn't want to sit next to the person who had murdered her mother and aunt. It sent chills through her to see Benjamin sitting on his knee. She didn't want to unsettle Benjamin by refusing to sit with him or worse still set Erik off again. Meg bit back tears and walked apprehensively towards the couch and perched next to Erik.

"There now that's better," Erik breathed sending shivers down Meg's spine.

"Now that we are all seated together I can begin to explain my plan," he began pausing to allow the tension to build up in the room. "Yes there is one very simple and effective way to solve each of our problems. I will stop this part of the conversation here as we have discussed this before. I see no point in going into it yet again as it is a waste of our valuable time that we could be using to solve our problems," Erik continued.

Meg could feel herself shaking as he spoke. She had a dreaded churning feeling in her stomach she had a horrible idea of what his plan was. "Erik…please," she whispered. It was a feeble attempt to make him reconsider his actions but she knew it was in vain. She knew when he was set on something then he would do it regardless of what she or anyone else said.

"Meg my dear I have assured you there is no need to worry. Now I really would appreciate if you were to hold your tongue my dear we really are wasting time," he said. His voice held an almost childish excitement to it which held a chilling contrast to it, what child could carry out such actions?

In many respects Erik was like a child. For a man who was nothing short of a genius especially in the field of music and design he had an almost simplistic outlook on the world and how it functioned. Erik seemed to believe that because he saw himself to love another then they should be with him, plain and simple as that. Like all children when things do not go his way he throws tantrums only unlike a child his tantrums result in people life's being at risk.

Benjamin was bursting to know what his father was planning. Meg couldn't look at him the innocence and total ignorance of the situation on his face was just too painful for Meg's all too knowing heart to look at. Benjamin wanted to ask his father again what the plan was but he remembered his words to Meg. If he asked he would only have to wait longer.

Benjamin smiled to Meg as if he could sense something was troubling her. Meg smiled back in what she hoped to be a reassuring way. She could look into his eyes. His eyes seemed to be trying to tell Meg not to worry as Erik had an answer to all their problems and that they would be happy again soon.

What was Erik's answer? With two dead bodies in the room the only thing Meg knew was it wouldn't be good.

"Tell me are any of the torches lit?" Erik asked Benjamin quietly.

"Yes," Benjamin answered nodding Antoinette had lit a few of them when she had entered the room. Meg's stomach lunched he wouldn't do this would he…she could feel her throat restricting as she tried to say something.

"Excellent, could you go and fetch one for me," he said as he took him off his knee. Meg watched in horror as Benjamin went to fetch the torch for his father. She knew he still didn't understand the situation.

"There you are," he said handing it to Erik.

"Thank you. Now come sit with me. This is it the end to all our problems," he said pulling Benjamin back onto his knee.

"Erik no!" Meg screamed but it was too late. The flame had touched the floor as was spreading fast.

"Daddy…" Benjamin spluttered.

"It's alright, only this little discomfort then we will all be happy and together," he said as he felt the warmth of the flames around them.

Meg lunched forward in an attempt to grab Benjamin from Erik and make an attempt to escape. Erik grabbed her arm. "Calm down Meg," he choked out dragging her and Benjamin over to their mother's body.

It was getting more and more difficult to breathe as the flames consumed the house. Erik could feel Meg and Benjamin growing limp near him. He let himself fall to the ground his family around him.

Erik had never wanted it to be this way. He had wanted them to live and to love him here on earth. They had not wanted that and so he had no choice but to force them to be with him in death.


End file.
